


Acts of Love and Kindness

by xxMad_Donaxx



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Love, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Anders and his years in the Tower. Focuses mostly on Karl and their relationship but will include many others. This will also be chuck full of head canons that have appeared here and there in my other fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been threatening to write this for a while. Don't know why they suddenly started talking to me now but hey, whatever. I hope you enjoy it. =)
> 
> Just for informational purposes, Karl is twelve years older than Anders.

Karl held in a sigh and ran a hand through his short hair in frustration as the spell fizzled again. The teen he’d been assigned to mentor did sigh, loud and dramatic. Anders had only been in the tower for two years and most of that time had been spent catching up with the other apprentices his age. Late bloomers always had trouble in the beginning but he was starting to wonder if this one wasn’t being willfully stubborn.

“Try again,” Karl said patiently.

“What’s the point?” Anders asked sullenly. “I’m never going to get the hang of this.”

He flopped to the floor of the training room and picked irritably at his skirts. Karl sat slowly next to him and scratched at his beard. So far the only spells he could cast with any regularity were elemental. Anders had been fairly consistent at producing ice yesterday but hadn’t managed a single snowflake today.

“You were doing fine yesterday,” Karl said.

Anders shrugged and continued to pick imaginary fuzz balls off of his robes. “I still don’t see the point,” he said resentfully. “I’ll never actually use any of this…stuff. They’ll never let me out.”

“That’s not true. Sometimes aid is requested by kingdoms. Some mages are allowed out to conduct research.”

“Won’t be me,” he muttered.

“It would help if you’d actually study instead of daydream.”

“I’d honestly rather be watching a flock of sheep. It’s dull as dirt but at least I wasn’t stuck in a drafty prison with a bunch of people I don’t know. Sheep don’t sneer or point sharp things at me either.”

Karl did sigh this time. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Anders said morosely.

“I’m not so old I don’t remember being fourteen,” Karl said gently. “You can’t concentrate and you’re more bad-tempered than usual. What happened?”

“Paul was bragging,” said Anders after a moment. “About how much he knew and how much I didn’t.”

“Bragging doesn’t get a sword pointed at you.”

“I…may have broken his nose. That’s why I was late…”

That this boy was still lashing out with his fists spoke volumes on how much he still had to learn. It also meant that he would have to learn to control his temper. While Karl was trying to think of a way to help him somehow Anders continued speaking, his tone somewhere between normal and contrite.

“I didn’t mean to hurt him, well, not that badly at any rate.” Anders smiled smugly and his voice dropped to a secretive whisper. “He didn’t expect me to punch him.”

Perhaps this boy knew more that he’d thought. Karl arched an eyebrow at him and frowned. Anders smirk only widened. “Pots or stairs?” Karl asked with a small knowing smile.

His smirk quickly dropped into a scowl. “Stairs.”

Karl winced. “Must have gotten him good.”

Anders shrugged and lounged back onto the floor, his hands laced beneath his head. “Maybe they won’t be so quick to laugh at me now. I really didn’t mean to hurt him quite so badly though.”

“Lashing out like that will only make you feared,” Karl said gently. “And that is _not_ good.”

“The others are always bragging though. Or making my seat too hot, putting ice down my robes, exchanging my ink with grease.” Anders scowl deepened and his voice turned bitter. “That snob Amell always sniffs and turns away. The only one of them that’s even sort of nice to me is Neria. And she’s so much better than me at everything.”

“Everyone learns at their own pace. Just because you’re having trouble now doesn’t mean that you always will. We just have to find where your strengths are.”

Anders shrugged listlessly and continued to stare at the ceiling. “Until then I get to be everyone’s joke.”

Karl sighed again and leaned back on his elbows, stretching out his legs. “You’ve just proven you’re more intelligent than they think you are. Rather than getting angry use your wits.”

“My wits? How am I supposed to think around Paul’s insufferable comments about the size my ice balls?”

“Size isn’t everything you know,” Karl said looking over at him. “A little ice has just as much chance of freezing the target as a lot of ice. You can’t put large ice balls in a glass of water. Several strategically placed ice balls in his footlocker will melt quicker than a large one and ensure he’s uncomfortable for an hour or so.”

He grinned suddenly and rose up on his elbows. “That’s good.”

“And you’ll get in far less trouble,” said Karl. “You didn’t hear that last one from me however.”

“Got it,” said Anders rising quickly to his feet. “Let’s keep at it. I have to go scrub stairs pretty soon.”

A few days later Karl was walking through the halls heading to the cafeteria. All anyone could talk about was the apprentice who apparently couldn’t hold his water. He didn’t think much of it beyond how embarrassing for the poor lad until he met Anders for lessons. His apprentice was grinning from ear to ear, chattering brightly as they traveled to the practice room. As soon as the door shut behind them Anders wrapped him in a surprising but brief hug.

“Thank you Enchanter Thekla,” he said rather shyly. “The suggestion you didn’t make really worked.”

“You’re welcome,” Karl said warmly. “Let’s continue with the elements.”

***

Anders was sixteen now and he’d grown into quite a handsome young man. He’d grown taller and broader though still a little awkward with his long limbs. Karl had known his magic would blossom eventually and it seemed that his strengths tended towards battle magic but not completely. While they searched for his true calling his peers were mostly well on their way.

That he was still behind didn’t bother him nearly as much as it had two years ago. Anders had quite a reputation for practical jokes, mostly done to those who slighted him. In recent months Karl had noticed that he was becoming quite charming, talking his way out of much of the trouble he brought on himself. His most recent escapade, diving into Lake Calenhad, had resulted in a long chat with Irving and weeks of scrubbing.

It was on one of those days he spent on his knees scrubbing stairs that Karl’s dilemma began. He’d come upon the young man kneeling on a riser and stood there watching him. His arse moved pleasantly as he scrubbed, arms bunching and flexing, his expression thoughtful. Karl had turned at the rather inappropriate thoughts that popped into his head and found a different staircase to use. Once he’d thought of Anders like that however, the thoughts simply wouldn’t go away.

Karl found himself watching his apprentice more than he probably should. The Tevinter styled robes Anders began favoring definitely didn’t help. He found his attention wandering to slim hips and broad shoulders at inopportune moments. Seeking relief among his peers had worked up to a point but now he was wondering if a little more discretion would have been in order. Lately it seemed like Anders was deliberately flirting with him. Keeping his mind off of those pouty lips was proving difficult.

“I want to try something different today,” Karl said as calmly as he could.

“Is that why we’re not going to the practice room?” Anders said eagerly. “The only thing on this floor is a lot of storage rooms and the infirmary. I suppose…”

“The infirmary,” Karl interrupted quickly. “We’re going to the infirmary.”

“Oh,” he replied disappointedly.

They walked on in silence for a few minutes before Anders stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Karl noticed he looked uncharacteristically nervous for a moment before it turned to determination. “Is there something wrong Anders?” he asked still trying for calm and collected. If the smirk that crossed his student’s face was any indication he had failed miserably.

“Can I ask you something?” Anders said quietly all trace of nerves completely gone.

“Of course,” Karl replied.

“Why won’t you kiss me?” he said moving closer. Karl stepped away and soon ran into the wall behind him. Anders stopped with maybe an inch between them, that same charming smile gracing his features that he’d seen used on various Templars. “I’ve seen how you look at me sometimes.”

“Anders,” Karl said gripping his shoulders. “You are my student. It’s… inappropriate.”

“Even if I want you to?” whispered Anders trying to push closer.

“You can’t possibly want an old man…”

“You’re not that old.” Anders scowled for a moment then sighed as he backed away. “I do want you to. Is there something I’m doing wrong?”

“Oh, believe me,” Karl said nervously. “You’re doing plenty right. You’re my apprentice…”

“So instruct me,” he said smirking as he backed against the opposite wall.

I’m probably going to regret this, Karl thought as he looked down the hallway. Seeing no one in either direction he crossed the hall quickly and pressed Anders to the wall with his body. The teen looked surprised but it was quickly replaced with eagerness. He pressed their lips together, tilting his head slightly to avoid bumping their noses together. Karl thrust his tongue through Anders’ slightly parted lips. The surprised grunt he pulled from the boy was extremely arousing as was the soft moan moments later.

Anders was surprisingly pliant, letting Karl plunder his mouth, following his lead. Hands tentatively coming to rest on his sides drew Karl back to where they were and instead of rutting against the hard length he could feel through the thin satin robes he backed away. Anders licked his lips as he panted, looking slightly dazed and very eager to continue. Karl held him to the wall easily with a hand on his chest.

“Discretion Anders,” he whispered. “We will both be in trouble. Compose yourself.”

He nodded and took a deep breath. Karl watched him quickly gain control of his eagerness, his own expression calm. It was quite an accomplishment to appear calm when inside he was just as enthusiastic as his apprentice to continue. Anders didn’t know the rules yet but Karl thought he soon would.

“If you really wish for extra instruction,” Karl said as he started off down the hallway towards the infirmary. “Meet me in the library after supper.”

“Thank you Enchanter Thekla,” he replied his voice sounding completely normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Karl went straight to the library after he’d finished eating. He sat at a table with a book opened to a random page trying to look like he was reading. His eagerness hadn’t faded at all and he didn’t think Anders’ had either. There was nothing as obvious as a comment but their eyes had met several times before they parted. He knew his apprentice would show up. It was only a matter of when.

His struggles with his conscience only got louder after Anders had flopped into the seat opposite him. Was he really going to do this? Debauch an innocent young man, his apprentice no less? Karl thought of Anders in the hall that afternoon, dazed and eager. That thought only brought his cock to full attention rather than the sort of interested it had been since he walked into the room.

Answers that, he thought gloomily, I really am going to do this. Anders looked as if he’d stopped off for a quick scrub before coming down, his hair was damp and loose and he smelled of lye soap instead of nervous sweat. Karl smiled and patted the chair next to him.

“Come sit beside me,” Karl said softly.

“What lesson are we going to work on Enchanter Thekla?” Anders asked curiously as he moved around the table.

“Scoot closer,” said Karl sliding the book over.

It sat between them when their chairs were nearly touching. Karl turned slightly and draped an arm casually over the back of his chair, leaning close to speak without being overheard. Anders scanned the page quietly looking slightly confused. “Enchanter…” he whispered.

“A few rules first,” Karl said softly tapping the book. Anders attention seemed to shift back to the book but he leaned slightly closer. “For now you tell absolutely no one who is… teaching you.”

“I see,” said Anders nodding slightly.

“You are free to experiment with your peers… as am I.”

That slightly confused expression flitted across his features but Anders nodded anyway.

“Discretion above all else. These… activities… aren’t exactly sanctioned.”

“I understand Enchanter Thekla.”

“Come on then. Follow me and act normally.”

Karl stood and moved to the nearest bookcase, Anders walking close by. He rambled on quietly about the first magical subject that crossed his mind. Somehow his apprentice managed to look bored while his listened. Walking down the row slowly Karl aimed for a space between two cases that was well known to most of the Tower’s mages. One could just manage to squeeze through into a larger opening created by the straight bookshelves and the curved wall of the Tower.

After a quick look around to make sure no one was watching Karl slid through followed within moments by Anders. He grabbed the teen around the waist and pressed their bodies together. A surprised grunt was quickly cut off with a kiss. Anders gripped his upper arms tightly but once more followed Karl’s lead. He thoroughly explored his student’s mouth, rutting lightly like he had wanted to earlier.

Anders grip tightened momentarily and he moaned softly. Karl let his hands drift lower to grab his satin covered arse firmly, one perfectly curved cheek for each hand. He wanted very badly to slide his cock between those beautiful globes, hadn’t even allowed himself the fantasy of being the first person to push through them. As much as he wanted it he thought that might be moving a bit too fast despite Anders’ favorable reactions. Reluctantly Karl tore himself away from Anders’ mouth, keeping their hips pressed together.

“You’re first lesson,” Karl whispered pressing him against the wall. “Pay attention. You’ll be tested in a few minutes.”

The panting inexperienced teen merely nodded, watching with wide eyes as Karl sunk to his knees. He pulled up the front of Anders’ tented robes, discovering that he had indeed been prepared. Karl smirked up at him, licking the tip of his cock after an answering smirk accompanied by a small shrug. Anders shivered, his smirk disappearing, and watched raptly as Karl tucked the excess cloth under the wide belt of the Tevinter robes. The sides of the robes he carefully tucked into the top on the outside of his thigh high hose.

Now completely free of obstructions Karl didn’t allow himself to think of what he was doing as he admired Anders’ package. His cock was average in length but a little thicker around than most he’d seen. Coarse dark blonde hair curled around the base and sprouted from his sack, his balls already close to his body. Karl now wanted that lovely prick between his own arse cheeks and spared a moment to hope his student would want further lessons before taking just the head into his mouth.

His hands hung at his sides, fingers clenching into fists and relaxing in a rapid rhythm. Anders’ breathing became heavier but his eyes never left Karl’s. Pressing his tongue into the slit produced a small gasp. He slowly sunk further down, his jaw wide and his lips stretched around Anders’ thickness.

“Maker,” Anders muttered breathily. His eyes finally slid most of the way shut and his head thumped lightly against the wall. “Oh… Maker.”

Karl pushed his hips to the wall and began sucking in earnest. He listened carefully as he rose and fell a few times, tongue pressing on sensitive spots. Anders didn’t last very long as he knew he wouldn’t. The teen whimpered softly and tried to jerk his hips forward but Karl held him tightly with just the head in his mouth so he wouldn’t choke on his spend. When his cock finished twitching Karl pulled off, carful to collect every drop. Satin stained easily and a stain there could be dangerous. He finally let go of Anders’ hips and stood as he swallowed.

“Kiss me,” Anders demanded in a breathless whisper. With his hands to either side of his head Karl indulged him, enjoying the eager way Anders invaded his mouth.

“Ready for your test?” Karl said softly when Anders finally pulled away.

“Yes Enchanter,” he whispered.

Anders grinned briefly before sinking to his knees without bothering to right his robes. He grabbed the hem of Karl’s robes and looked up, almost like he was asking permission. Karl nodded slightly and smiled trying not to seem too eager. His robes were also tented and Anders smirked up at him when his cock was free of the fabric. He hadn’t worn small clothes either. Anders tucked his robes under his belt and held the sides away with a light grip on his thighs.

Tentatively Anders licked the end before taking the head into his mouth. Karl let out a slow shuddering breath and resisted the urge to push himself further inside. He felt Anders’ clumsy attempts at mimicking what Karl had done to him but rather than being put off he was a little more excited. Watching his cock disappear into those pouty lips was something he had allowed himself to dream about. So far reality was better than his fantasies only by virtue of it really happening.

Supporting himself with one hand on the wall, Karl ran his other through Anders’ damp hair. Gripping the back gently he helped the teen even out his rhythm. Anders looked up and gripped his thighs a little tighter but didn’t protest.

“Use your tongue,” said Karl softly. “Press… there. Just like that…”

He took a shuddering breath and put his hand back on the wall. His eyes drifted shut and he felt the simple pleasure of warm wetness around his cock. Even the occasional scrape of his teeth didn’t detract from his enjoyment. Karl managed to keep from gagging him when he came, panting heavily as his cock pulsed. Anders was just as careful not to lose any of his spend, swallowing with a grin.

“Did I pass?” Anders asked playfully as he stood.

“Need you ask,” Karl said pulling them together. Karl couldn’t resist another kiss, tasting himself on the younger man’s tongue. He also couldn’t resist another handful of Anders’ beautiful arse.

“Now what happens?” Anders asked softly when Karl tore himself away.

“We leave and act like nothing happened,” said Karl smoothing his skirts down. “The Templars frown on this sort of thing.”

“Sex or… two guys having sex?” he asked also untucking his skirts.

“Get caught with a girl and you’ll be in more trouble,” Karl said. “Two men can’t make a baby. Although you’ll want to be a little more careful around the Templars anyway. Boys can become targets for that very reason.”

Anders shuddered as he nodded, a grim frown pulling down the corners of his mouth. “Can I ask you something else before we go back?”

“Anything.”

“The second rule…”

Karl smiled sadly and caressed his cheek lightly. “It means don’t let yourself get too attached to me. If you want more… instruction I’ll be happy to oblige but go to your friends and kiss them in dark corners too.”

“But…”

He stopped the protest with a finger to his lips. “Don’t stop caring about me but don’t let yourself care too much. Or you risk losing me completely.”

“Them?” Anders said in a bitter resentful whisper.

“Them,” Karl said evenly. “Chin up. It’s not so bad. Make sure no one’s looking then slip out.”

Anders nodded and ran a hand down the front of his skirts. He turned and slipped through the bookcases moments later. Karl took a deep breath to compose himself, pushing all of his feelings to the back of his mind. He squeezed out to find Anders looking intently at the selection of books on the next case.

“Thank you Enchanter Thekla,” said Anders softly after he’d joined him. “This has really helped a lot.”

“You’re very welcome Anders,” Karl replied. “If you need more help my door is always open for you.”

Karl winced internally at the smirk his statement produced.

“I’ll remember that,” Anders whispered. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He watched Anders turn and walk away, his gaze lingering a little too long on those slim hips and perfectly curved arse. Karl turned back to the bookcase knowing that he would get his chance to part those cheeks.

Just think of it as another lesson, he told himself, he did ask for instruction after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Anders feelings had been complicated towards his mentor before and now they felt like in inescapable mire. Karl hadn’t been the only person who’d ever been nice to him but he had been the most important. He’d always taken time to explain things to his slow apprentice, offering advice and a few naughty suggestions over the years that had worked wonders to keep the others from giving him grief.

Neria Surana was his closest friend in the Tower besides Karl Thekla. She had helped him over the years as well though mostly with his substandard academic performance. He’d been talking to her about his complex feelings on cold nights when they snuggled together in the same bunk or when they had a hallway to themselves. At dinner he’d promised to tell her everything but now he wasn’t sure that he should.

It wasn’t his admittedly muddled feelings or his conundrum with Neria that had him fuming however. The Templars controlled everything. Even if he could put a name to whatever it was he felt for his mentor he might not be able to admit it. On top of everything else he wasn’t allowed that just made him want to jump into the lake again.

His other two half-hearted attempts at freedom had also failed but Anders decided his next attempt wouldn’t be impulsive. He would plan and prepare for the right moment. Until that moment arrived there was little he could do besides cope.

He buried his anger as he walked into the apprentice dorm. Anders looked around for Neria but didn’t see her. There were a few others in the large room full of bunk beds, some reading others talking softly in little groups. They noted his entrance and paid him no mind as he sunk onto his bunk, a bottom one near the middle of the room.

Whatever modesty he had arrived with had long since fled. Children were packed in like sheep, the only sort of order being loosely grouped by age. Naira’s bunk sat directly across from his and he’d spent the last four years watching her dress and undress along with every other boy and girl in the room. They’d all seen each other naked too many times to count. It was simply unavoidable if one didn’t want to be constantly late for breakfast every morning.

Anders didn’t hesitate to pull up his skirts despite not wearing any small clothes. The fabric puddled around his waist on the bed as he removed his shoes and rolled off the green hose. He shook them out and dropped them into his dirty basket. His belt and the armbands came off next and he set them on top of his footlocker after pulling out a nightshirt. The robes were pulled off and he stood briefly to pull the nightshirt down, not bothering with small clothes.

Lying on his bunk he crossed his feet at the ankle and laced his fingers together underneath his head. He thought about the hidden spot Karl had shown him and wondered how many other spots existed in the Tower just like it. Finding them could prove useful for the sort of distractions Karl had shown him and depending on locations some might be good for escape plans. He decided to begin looking immediately.

With that decided his thoughts turned back to his mentor. Despite his initial resistance Karl had offered more and Anders definitely wanted more. When would it be safe to approach him again was now the big question. He didn’t want to get Karl in trouble after all. While pondering this problem Anders was interrupted by Neria. She sat on his bunk next to his hip and leaned over him, hands resting on the bed beside his chest.

“Well?” she said in a soft but excited whisper.

“I can’t tell you now,” he replied after a moment of thought. “Promise me you won’t tell a single soul about you know who and we’ll talk after lights out.”

“Sounds serious,” said Neria with a small frown. “Did it not go well?”

“Better than I’d hoped,” Anders said grinning. His smile quickly turned to a scowl and his voice dropped in volume. “It’s like everything else around here though, complicated.”

“I promise,” Neria said after a moment. “Tell me if there was more than kissing at least?”

“Lights out,” said Anders smirking. “Then you’ll get details.”

“But that’s too far away,” she pouted.

“Only about an hour.” Anders grinned and rose up on his elbows so that he could talk without being overheard. “He said I was free to experiment with my friends.”

“I accept your offer,” Neria said just as softly.

She sat upright and smirked at him before standing. Anders rolled to his side and watched her hips sway as she crossed to her bunk. Lowering himself to the pillow he watched through half-lidded eyes as she undressed for bed, seeing her in an entirely different light. Over the years he’d watched indifferently as she filled out. 

Standing in profile, Anders examined what he’d never really paid attention to before. Neria had been short and rather flat when he’d arrived. She was still short. The top of her head barely reached his shoulder. She was most definitely not flat however. Her breasts were perky, no more than maybe a handful at most and he suddenly wanted to test that size comparison. Neria turned away and he examined her posterior.

Like most elves her hips didn’t flare out as much as a human’s did. Her arse was nice and round, her legs slim but shapely. Anders was suddenly glad it would be a while yet before his cock would get hard. That would have made waiting for lights out very uncomfortable. Anders rolled to his back and wondered if she would let him grab her arse. It had felt nice when Karl had squeezed his cheeks.

Anders held in a sigh and tried to think of something else. Her dark hair was usually drawn up in a bun that he normally took childish delight in unraveling. He imagined running his fingers through it, wondered if her lips were soft and what her mouth would taste like. Would it feel better or worse to have her pressed against him?

Neria’s soft curves had just as much appeal to him as Karl’s firm lines did. Suddenly he was very glad his mentor wouldn’t be angry with him for having sex with someone else. Anders still wanted Karl, very badly in fact, but part of that might be tied in with the feelings he wasn’t sure about. He blew out an exasperated breath and decided that he wasn’t going to examine those feelings any further. Karl wouldn’t lie to him and if they were dangerous to either of them it was better that way.

Waiting proved monotonous for both of them. Neria tried to read and Anders tried to distract himself by thinking of where some of those hidden spaces might be. Both of them ended up lying on their beds facing each other and being impatient. Moments after the lanterns were doused and the footsteps faded down the hall Neria deserted her bed for his. She crawled under his blanket and lay on her side facing him, pulling the blanket over their heads.

“All right Anders,” she said in a soft whisper. “Spill it.”

“Did you know there’s a spot where you can squeeze through the bookcases?” he said just as quietly. Neria shook her head slightly. “I’ll show you sometime.”

“What happened though?”

“More tongue kissing and then he sucked me off. Then I sucked him off. I’d have been happy if he just tugged me off honestly. He offered more _lessons._ ”

Neria giggled briefly. “That doesn’t sound very complicated.”

“Rules Neria. Just like everything else. Templars apparently don’t like us having fun of any sort.”

She grimaced and said, “So what are they?”

“Don’t talk about it, don’t get caught and don’t fall in love.”

“The first two aren’t so bad but…”

“His exact words were don’t stop caring about me but don’t let yourself care too much or you risk losing me completely.”

“That’s… ominous. Is that why he said it was okay to do it with someone besides him?”

“I think so.” Anders grinned. “That bit isn’t so bad though. He wants to do it with me. The way he grabbed my arse… it was very nice. Until I can think up something else to get him alone outside of training we could be having fun too.”

“Not just with each other either,” Neria said grinning wickedly.

“I like the way you think,” said Anders grinning as well.

“If there’s a hidden spot in the library I’ll bet there are more.”

“We’ll start looking tomorrow. Right now…”

Instead of answering Neria leaned forward slightly and pressed their lips together briefly. Anders slipped his arm over her side, ran his fingers through her hair and held them together gently. She grinned, her violet eyes shined with excitement and Anders found her lips again. He pushed his tongue through her slightly parted lips and found that kissing a girl felt just as good as kissing Karl had. While their tongues slid together slowly he moved his hand cautiously down her back. When he reached her arse Neria broke the kiss.

“That does feel nice,” she said.

“Can I explore?”

“Can I?”

“Of course.”

He felt her hands on his stomach immediately, questing south while his moved north. Anders bit his lip when she tentatively rubbed his cock through the nightshirt. Movement in the bunk above aborted any further exploration as they froze. Jowan finally settled after a moment and Anders shared a grin with Neria before she turned to her other side. She settled against him, back to chest and hips flush. Eventually they fell asleep both excited to find one of those hidden spots.


	4. Chapter 4

Their current study schedules prevented them from hunting in secluded areas together until after supper. Neria promised to meet him in the cafeteria so that they could go right after they were done eating. If they didn’t find one tonight Anders was definitely going to take her to the library. He really wanted to fondle her breasts and feel her hand wrapped around his cock. There was still most of the day to get through however.

Instead of paying attention in history he found himself checking out his classmates. Like Neria, he’d seen most of their bits many times but hadn’t thought much about it. Tall or short, skinny or overweight, human or elf, male or female, he now saw something appealing in all of them. Some, like Paul, had attitudes that he would never be able to get around no matter how nice his arse was. That still left quite a selection of his peers to play with. Perhaps distracting himself from Karl and his lack of freedom wasn’t going to be very difficult after all.

If he didn’t think about something else getting to his next class was going to be very difficult without embarrassing himself however. Until he was surer of himself, Anders decided to focus on Karl and Neria. That proved distracting as well but he managed to make it through the morning without the front of his robes further out than normal. After lunch he hurried to meet Karl, nervous and excited for a couple of reasons.

Going to the infirmary yesterday, despite being less attentive than usual, had been promising. He had picked up on the healing spell much faster than anything else Karl had taught him. They were to meet there again today. Anders didn’t quite dare to hope that they had finally found his true strengths. He was also excited to see his mentor even though he expected nothing out of the ordinary to happen.

Karl was waiting for him by the stairs that would take them one floor up. He was smiling as Anders approached. “Good afternoon Anders,” he said cheerfully. “I do hope you can concentrate a little better today. I think we may have finally hit on something.”

“Sorry Enchanter Thekla,” Anders replied. “I’m not quite so distracted today.”

“I should hope not,” Karl said softly as they started up the stair case. “I hear Neria Surana was found in your bed this morning.”

“We share a bed often,” said Anders feeling a little confused. It wasn’t uncommon at all to find apprentices paired up in the morning. In the dead of winter it was a daily occurrence. Sharing body heat and blankets was the only way not to spend some of the coldest nights shivering. “She says I’m like a bonfire.”

“I trust you are a perfect gentleman,” said Karl with a hint of a smirk.

“Of course Enchanter Thekla,” Anders said after a moment, a smirk of his own pulling at the corners of his mouth.

His eyes sparkled as Karl grinned and he nodded the tiniest bit. Anders was positive he knew that there had been very few gentlemanly things going on in his bunk last night. He was also positive that his mentor wasn’t angry or upset about it either. Karl squeezed his shoulder briefly and they continued on in companionable silence.

For the rest of the afternoon the previous day’s extracurricular activities weren’t even hinted at. Karl was as nice as he had been before, full of calm encouragement and helpful suggestions. Anders continued to flirt like he had been for months and as always, while others were watching Karl didn’t respond to them. It wasn’t until they were headed out of the infirmary and down the deserted hallway a bit that he discovered his efforts weren't completely ineffective. Karl grabbed his hand after checking both ways and pulled him through a door. Anders could only cling to him as he pressed their bodies together, hands kneading his arse.

“You are pure temptation,” Karl said a little irritably.

Before Anders could begin to reply Karl kissed him hard. Anders was left panting and dazed.

“Some advice,” Karl whispered close to his ear. “Not in the apprentice dorms. Too easy to slip up and let someone hear you. Never when you’re expected to be somewhere and there are ways to prevent pregnancy.”

“Yes Enchanter,” Anders said breathily.

“I’m going to leave first. Wait five minutes before you follow.”

Karl kissed him again after he nodded briefly. Anders staggered back against the wall at the sudden loss of his support. The older mage was closing the door behind him before he could begin to comprehend the fact that he was gone. He stood there for a few seconds, still feeling his lips and his hands, thinking how horribly unfair it was to be teased and left aroused.

Anders yanked up his skirts to take care of the sudden erection he found himself with. He hadn’t bothered with small clothes this morning, the satin sliding against his rear had felt very nice, and it would be very obvious if he didn’t. It took minutes to tug himself off imagining what he hoped Karl wanted to do to him. With a soft sigh he came into his hand. Anders licked the mess off and spent a moment to clear his head.

He cautiously peeked out into the hallway and saw no one. Anders strolled casually to the staircase and proceeded down thinking of Karl and his advice. They had already planned on finding some better places besides the dorms. Not goofing off when you were supposed to be in class was just good sense and Neria wouldn’t allow that anyway. The last bit he hadn’t thought about though. If he asked about how to prevent pregnancy it would definitely rouse suspicion. It might still raise some eyebrows if Neria asked but she might have someone _to_ ask, someone who wouldn’t tattle or ask awkward questions.

Until that problem was solved Anders decided that he just wouldn’t put his prick where it was meant to go. If the matter was as serious as Karl had hinted at the previous day then he wasn’t willing to take the risk. He was rather talented at getting into trouble anyway and really didn’t need more. Anders wasn’t sure Neria was willing to go that far in the first place. If they found a suitably hidden or deserted spot tonight there would be some discussion at some point.

The rest of the afternoon dragged slowly by. Anders sat at the table he normally did at supper with a bunch of fellow apprentices. Instead of sitting next to Jowan or Solona Neria squeezed in beside him, pushing Leland a little further down the bench. Rather than wolf their food and raise eyebrows both of them worked hard at setting a normal pace and chatting with their friends. They escaped to the hallways within moments of finishing however.

“Let’s go search on the infirmary floor,” Neria said softly. “Some of the storage rooms up there mustn’t get used much.”

“Can be busy in the hallways though,” said Anders. “What’s our excuse if we get stopped?”

“That’s easy,” she replied grinning. “Irving asked me to bring a book when I see him tomorrow. It’s one of them normally kept in the infirmary.”

“Perfect,” said Anders returning her grin.

After a quick dash up the stairs they were wandering through the circular hallways surreptitiously checking the storage rooms as they went. Neria led him through a doorway on the opposite side of the Tower from the infirmary. It was little more than a closet, a dark closet. Anders summoned a spell wisp seconds after the door shut behind him.

Cobwebs hung at one end in the corners and there was a thick layer of dust on the bare floor at that end. The dust ended abruptly to the right of the door. To his left the floor was much cleaner and he shared an excited grin with Neria at what else was over there. Against the wall sat a large sturdy looking crate. The edge had been worn smooth from use Anders had no doubt.

“We were right,” Neria whispered excitedly pulling him a step towards the crate.

“Turn round,” Anders whispered.

“Why?” she asked looking up at him.

“So I can set you on it,” he said smirking. “Bending over to reach you constantly and ending up with a crick in my back won’t be much fun.”

Neria scowled and swatted his arm but turned to face him. Anders leaned over and easily lifted her onto the crate, her legs spread as far as her skirts would allow. He left his hands on her hips and stepped forward between them. The top of her head still wasn’t even with his but dealing with an inch or two was much better than several.

“See,” Anders said softly. “Perfect.”

“Stop talking and kiss me,” Neria demanded pulling him closer.

Anders happily obliged, bumping her nose with his in his haste. There was a muffled giggle from her before he tilted his head slightly to correct the problem. Her lips were soft and open. Their tongues slid together and he moved his hands up her sides as she distractedly pulled up his skirts.

“Now that’s hardly fair,” Anders murmured pulling away slightly. “If you get to touch skin so do I.”

“What bit did you want?” said Neria still pulling up his skirts.

“Tuck them into the belt. Then you’ll have both hands free. And I want this bit.” Anders’ hands fit perfectly over her breasts and he couldn’t help a grin. “I was right. A handful.”

“You know where the buttons are at,” Neria said after an amused snort.

He worked at the small buttons down the front of her chest as she pushed the fabric of his skirts between the top of his belt and his stomach. She was done long before he was and he felt her fingers brush his partially erect cock. Anders paused with her top only half undone and straightened, his hands resting on her thighs. Neria bent slightly and ran a finger down the length from tip to base.

“So much hair,” she murmured pulling gently at the mass of thick blonde curls it sat in. “It’s so different.”

“Hair pulling isn’t nice no matter where it’s at,” Anders said smirking.

“I’ll remember you said that the next time you pull out my bun,” said Neria smirking back.

“I’ll just get back to work on these buttons.”

Neria’s hand thoroughly exploring his crotch was mightily distracting but he managed to get the rest of the buttons undone. He gasped softly when she finally gripped his cock.

“Was that a good gasp or a bad gasp?” she said looking slightly concerned.

“Good,” Anders replied pushing aside the top of her robes. “Grip a little tighter… perfect.”

Anders bent slightly and couldn’t help rolling his hips. It didn’t take but a moment for Neria to get the idea. She tugged on his cock at a slower pace than he would have but he didn’t mind that a bit, it still felt wonderful. Tension built quickly and he was soon panting softly.

“Catch it,” he said breathily when his peak was imminent.

Neria was watching him with rapt fascination and her rhythm stuttered as she cupped the end with her other hand. Anders squeezed her thighs lightly, his eyes drifting mostly shut and he bit his lip as he came into her hand. She didn’t stop stroking until his cock finished twitching. Semen was puddled on her palm and she looked at it curiously while he stood there watching, panting, his prick softening.

“What do you do with it?” Neria asked curiously running a finger through the thick pearly fluid.

“I swallow it,” Anders said shrugging. “I know Jowan covers the end with his small clothes and Leland keeps a rag under his pillow. That’s too much bother though. Eating it is the only way not to leave any evidence.”

Neria looked dubious as she brought her hand closer to her mouth. She sniffed and shook her head. “Not this time. It smells weird.”

He chuckled at her slightly disgusted look and grasped her wrist. All of her attention was focused on him again as he brought her hand to his mouth. Meticulously he licked his own spend off like he’d done countless times before with his own hand. She watched with a strange sort of fascination mixed with something he couldn’t place. Her eyes were wide, the corners of her mouth pulled down the slightest bit to begin with. When he released her, Neria licked her lips hungrily.

“That… really made me wet,” she whispered. “Would you… use your fingers?”

Anders nodded and worked her skirts higher. He reached under them as she raised her bottom so he could pull down her small clothes. Neria then scooted forward a little so that she was balanced at the very edge of the crate. He couldn’t help but notice that their hips were perfectly even and spared a split second to be thankful his cock was completely soft.

She leaned back a little, resting on a hand, the bodice of her robes still open revealing a flat stomach and her still covered breasts. Anders wasted no time finding her sex underneath the skirt. Neria shivered at his first touch to her smooth labia. Cautiously he pushed a finger through, watching her as raptly as she’d watched him.

“Hurry up,” Neria said impatiently. “I’m not made of glass. Get your fingers up there.”

Fearing a smirk would be slightly detrimental to his health, Anders held it in and followed orders. One finger slid up her slick channel easily.

“Another,” Neria sighed.

He began thrusting with two fingers once more watching her closely. It was soft and slick and warm between her legs. Anders was once more very glad he was done for a while. She spread her legs wider straining the fabric of her skirt, her hips rolling slightly with every thrust. Her head fell back, her eyes were mostly shut and her breathing steadily increased. She tensed suddenly and clenched around his fingers. When she relaxed again he stopped thrusting and carefully pulled his hand out from under her dress. Automatically his fingers went straight to his mouth.

“You could have wiped them on my small clothes,” said Neria sitting up straight and wrinkling her nose.

“Tastes better than my fluids,” Anders said with a shrug after he’d licked off the tangy residue of her slick.

Neria snorted in amusement and began fastening the buttons up the front of her robes. “When we do this again do you think we could… you know. Actually do it?”

“I’d love to,” Anders said pulling his skirts out of his belt. “One small problem. He says making a baby is a very bad idea. He also said there are ways to prevent it.”

“I don’t suppose he said what those ways were?”

“Unfortunately not. If I go around asking about that we’re caught for sure.”

“I’ll find out. Might take a while though.”

“In the meantime we can be searching for more out of the way spots.”


	5. Chapter 5

Karl was trying to arrange more time in the infirmary for Anders besides their training sessions. Anders was a natural at Creation magic and seemed to be improving by leaps and bounds. He didn’t want the hard work they had already put into the Elemental trees to stagnate and the only way to make sure that didn’t happen was to practice. Getting Anders into the infirmary for a few hours each day outside of their normal time together was a perfect solution. The problem was he would still need Karl with him and it would cut into his other classes.

He had mixed feelings on spending more time with his apprentice. On one hand Anders was actually interested in this subject and paid more attention than he ever had. As a teacher Karl wanted to nurture this interest and talent. Anders was also a handsome young man who seemed to delight in tempting Karl with what he shouldn’t want at every opportunity no matter how small.

For most of a week Karl managed to avoid pulling his apprentice into anymore closets. Keeping a rein on his desire had been a little difficult with Anders’ constant flirting however. There were also coy smiles and brushing up against him when no one else was around. He suspected they might end up in one of those closets at some point today however. The boy was worse than usual since they had a training room to themselves.

“Maker’s Breath,” Karl muttered after the fifth time Anders had brushed a hand across his arse.

“I’m sorry Enchanter Thekla,” Anders said rather smugly from beside him. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

Since they were still alone Karl turned to face him and smiled. “You’re getting ahead of yourself apprentice,” he said softly. “That’s lesson number three.”

“So what’s lesson number two?” said Anders taking a step closer.

Karl grabbed his arm and whirled him around. He pulled their hips together making sure Anders could feel his erection against his arse. Rolling his hips slowly, he held his apprentice tightly. “This is lesson number two,” he whispered in Anders’ ear.

“Teach me,” Anders said hopefully.

“This lesson requires more time than we have at the moment,” said Karl moving one arm around his waist. “After supper. Meet me in the classrooms.”

“Yes Enchanter Thekla.”

He let his other hand drift forward across the crease of Anders’ thigh and found his student was as hard as he was. Karl allowed himself a brief touch, savoring the sharp inhale from Anders, and wished that they did have enough time right now. The afternoon was going to drag on dreadfully he was sure but Karl pulled away, within arms distance but not touching his student at all.

“If we could now focus on this lesson,” said Karl keeping his voice carefully even and gesturing at the targets on the far wall.

Anders turned slightly to stare at him incredulously. “You expect me to concentrate after that?”

“I do,” Karl said. “Think of it as a lesson in controlling your desires.”

“That’s…” he began. Anders’ cheeks colored slightly and turned back towards the targets plucking at the front of his robes in a vain attempt to hide his obvious arousal.

“Unfair?” said Karl not bothering to keep the amusement from his voice. “I agree completely.”

“I’m sorry Enchanter,” said Anders sounding a bit apologetic.

“It’s quite all right Anders,” Karl said soothingly. “How else am I supposed to know what you want if you don’t tell me somehow? Control your desires. Don’t let them control you.”

“Yes Enchanter,” said Anders smiling over his shoulder.

“I believe we were working on lightning,” Karl said gesturing at the targets again.

Anders was obviously distracted at first but recovered admirably. They left the training room and parted amiably, neither giving away their eager excitement. To keep himself from thinking of Anders’ beautiful arse he concentrated on how to get him into the infirmary a bit more often. He spoke with Senior Enchanter Wynne about his promising apprentice and together they spoke with Senior Enchanter Vera, the woman who kept the apprentices and classes organized. She would have to go over Anders’ schedule and coordinate with the head of the infirmary.

That involved task took up a good portion of time. He left for supper with a promise that he and Anders would be spending a couple of hours in the infirmary each day sometime soon. Good healers were hard to come by and Anders could be one of the best. Karl hoped that with a clear destination for his magical abilities it would lessen his inclination to get into trouble.

Despite the small amount of guilt he still harbored for lusting after his student Karl went directly up to the classrooms. He stopped off at his room and made sure that he had an old handkerchief stuffed into his pocket. Anal sex might be safer in some respects but in others it was just as dangerous. Karl would have brought the handkerchief anyway but added another since Anders seemed to be adverse to wearing small clothes.

Since the evening was considered free time the hallways were nearly empty outside the classrooms. Karl stood in a shadowed doorway watching the stairwell to wait. It didn’t take long at all for Anders to arrive, his hands folded primly in front of him. He stepped out and Anders smiled eagerly but sauntered over at a slow unhurried pace. “I’m ready for my lesson Enchanter Thekla,” he said softly stopping directly in front of Karl.

Karl gestured wordlessly at the door behind him and smiled. He stepped through first into one of the bigger classrooms. Weaving through the desks to another door at the back, partially hidden by a bookcase, Karl led him into the small supply closet. Anders shut the door behind him and Karl pushed him gently against it.

“This spot is only good for sex in the evenings,” Karl said quietly as he summoned a spell wisp.

“There is quite a bit less dust,” Anders said running his finger across one of the crates.

“That’s because this room is actually used for its intended purpose.” Karl pressed their lips together briefly and grabbed his skirts. “People don’t need quills and ink when the classrooms aren’t full however so this is relatively safe for our uses at the moment.“

“Relatively safe?” Anders asked as Karl pulled up the front of his skirts.

“You still need to be quiet,” Karl said. “The Templars don’t often patrol this floor at night but it has been known to happen.” He tucked the front of Anders’ skirts into his wide belt making sure none of the fabric would be in danger of being stained, taking a moment to admire his student’s thick mostly erect cock. “Let’s turn you around… hands against the door.” Karl gripped his hips and moved them away from the door. “Perfect.”

He pulled up the back of Anders’ skirts like he had the front, tucking it into the wide belt at his waist. As Karl ran a hand over his arse he could feel a slight tremble. Without lifting his own skirts Karl pressed their hips together and rubbed his thighs soothingly.

“Excited?” Karl said softly.

Anders nodded wordlessly and looked over his shoulder. “Maybe a little nervous,” he added with a small grin.

“Relax,” said Karl still rubbing his thighs. “If at any time you want me to stop just say so.”

“I’m all right,” said Anders smiling. “I really want this.”

“This next bit is important,” Karl said pulling away. He pulled the handkerchiefs out of his pocket and set them on the crate next to them then lifted his skirts and tucked them under his belt. “Remember that grease spell Paul tormented you with a year or so ago?”

“Yeah.”

“Now you have a use for it.”

He snickered and looked over his shoulder again. “I never would have thought of using that spell for this.”

“There are loads of other spells that can make sex interesting,” Karl said grinning. “Just make sure there are no Templars around first.”

“Yes Enchanter,” Anders said returning his grin.

Karl conjured a palm full of grease. He scooped some into his other hand and stroked his cock a few times. “I’m going to start with my fingers. Try to stay relaxed. This might be a little uncomfortable at first.”

“Is this step super important?”

“To begin with yes.” Karl rubbed the remaining grease around Anders’ entrance and slowly pushed a single finger inside. “I’m just going to stretch the muscles a bit, let you get used to having something up there beforehand.” He carefully slid his finger inside up to the second knuckle and paused. “If you do this a lot stretching isn’t strictly necessary. All right?”

“Feels a little strange but I’m all right.”

Since there was no great need to hurry Karl took his time, pausing when Anders tensed, slowly thrusting as he added a second finger. Gradually he relaxed and even began pushing back to meet him a little. Karl didn’t think he could handle waiting through another finger even though he probably should.

“Anders,” he whispered pulling his fingers out completely. The soft disappointed whine he heard was encouraging. “I should…”

“Please Karl,” Anders begged quietly. “Don’t stop. That felt really good…”

He noted the use of his name rather than Enchanter Thekla but didn’t correct him. It sounded rather nice and as long as they were alone he saw no harm in it. Instead of saying anything he stroked his cock and lined himself up. Slowly he pushed forward, hearing that sharp gasp again as the flared end of his cock disappeared through Anders’ entrance. He didn’t stop until their bodies were flush.

“Maker,” Anders said breathily. “I think I understand why Neria wants my cock so badly now.”

Karl said nothing and gripped his hips. He watched his cock slid out of his student’s wonderfully tight arse, sighing as he pushed back in. This was something he’d done and had done to him many times. Rarely had he wanted it so badly however. In spite of the small portion of his mind that was still a little horrified at what he was doing, he fervently hoped his student would want more lessons. Being surrounded by his tight walls was better than he’d imagined.

He listened to Anders carefully, hearing only his soft gasps and grunts, speeding his pace to hear more. Because time was always a slight worry Karl leaned forward, his hips now snapping rapidly. His own breath was coming in pants as tension coiled in his gut. Air whooshed out of Anders in breathy gusts every time their bodies met. Karl wrapped an arm around his stomach and gripped his cock with the other, stroking quickly.

Anders groaned after only a few tugs and Karl couldn’t hold in a soft groan either as muscles clenched around his cock. After a few minutes chasing his release, Karl’s rhythm stuttered then stopped. He pulled out and backed away slightly, resisting the urge to rest his forehead between Anders’ shoulder blades. Instead he grabbed one of the handkerchiefs and gently cleaned his apprentice’s backside.

“Always bring something to clean up with,” Karl said his voice slightly unsteady. “Stains on your rear will definitely raise eyebrows.” Anders shuddered slightly and nodded without speaking. “You might be a little sore. I should probably have gone a little easier.”

“Sore or not,” said Anders softly his voice not quite steady either. “That was thoroughly enjoyable. Thank you Enchanter Thekla.”

“You’re welcome Anders,” Karl said warmly. “Don’t be alarmed if you feel my seed seeping out later. You may want to go straight to bed. The laundry attendants won’t think twice about that sort of thing on your sheets.”

Karl straightened and took the clean handkerchief to his cock. Anders straightened and turned as he righted his skirts. “Can… we do this again?” he asked sort of hesitantly.

“Of course,” said Karl smiling. “Just remember the rules.”

“And lesson three,” Anders said after a brief nod.

He grinned and Karl returned it. “Yes. Lesson three is next of course.”


	6. Chapter 6

Over a week had passed before Anders could find a moment to steal away with Neria. His daily studies in the infirmary had added to his schedule but he found the extra work well worth the bother. Spending more time with his mentor was a nice bonus but he actually found healing and potions interesting. Karl was pleased with his interest in this field and Anders was beginning to hope that they had finally found his true magical strengths.

Even though he hadn’t sought out any of his peers since the classroom storage cupboard he had convinced Karl to repeat lesson two. It had been just as amazing the second time. Anders was now eager for lesson three but Neria had finally discovered a way to prevent getting pregnant. It was a little late but neither of them wanted to wait for a more opportune moment.

Neria wasn’t as practiced at sneaking around as he was but she was near silent as he led her up to the classrooms. Torches flickered in the hallways but the room was very dark. Anders summoned a wisp and wound his way through the desks to the near hidden storage door. Safely behind that door Neria summoned a wisp as well. He watched a moment, grinning when their wisps chased each other around the small room.

“I’m so glad you’re wearing one of these with the chest cut out,” Neria said softly. She tugged on one side, revealing a barely concealed nipple.

“Why is that?” he asked curiously watching her.

“So I can try this,” said Neria smirking up at him.

Moments later her lips were locked around it, her tongue rubbing the stiff pebble his nipple had become. “Oh my,” Anders whispered. “That’s nice.”

Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. There was slight pressure as she sucked and Anders smiled, letting his hands find her breasts. He kneaded her soft flesh through her robes and held in a gasp when she worked a thumb under the robes and rubbed his other nipple.

“Pinch them,” she said pulling away briefly. “It feels good.”

Anders shuddered slightly at her hot breath on his wet skin. He found her stiff peaks through the cloth and did as she asked, adding pressure until she groaned softly. She bit down lightly on the one and pressed on the other and he couldn’t hold in his gasp this time.

“Maker,” Anders whispered. “I definitely want to explore this further but…”

“That’s not what we came for,” she replied backing away. “Next time.”

Neria lifted her skirts and Anders lifted her onto a large crate. She had removed her small clothes earlier and he had a wonderful view of her sex. As much as he would have liked to examine and explore they were bound to be missed in the dorms soon. He lifted his skirts and tucked them under his belt while she scooted forward a bit and leaned back on her hands.

His cock had been stiff since they’d left the apprentice dorms. Neria watched eagerly as he stepped closer, spreading her legs further. Anders took himself in hand and pushed the head gently between her folds. After a moment of searching he found her core and slowly pushed inside like Karl had done with him. She was incredibly tight and slick and he paused when they were flush, panting a little at the new sensations flooding him.

“So much better,” Neria said breathlessly. “Than my fingers.”

Her head was thrown back and her eyes were shut. Anders watched as she licked her lips, her chest heaving. He rested his hands on her thighs and began thrusting. It took only moments for him to realize he wasn’t going to be able to keep this up. Tension was building quickly at the wonderful pressure and friction around his cock.

“Neria,” he panted. “I’m not… going to last… very long.”

Still breathing hard she shifted her weight onto one hand. The other went between her legs, rubbing furiously just above where they were connected. Neria began gasping softly and Anders bit his lip to keep from adding groans. Mere moments passed before the tension exploded. His rhythm stuttered as his cock jetted his seed deep inside her. Neria wrapped her legs around his waist and held him tightly, their bodies flush. Anders couldn’t stop his soft groan this time as her already tight channel clenched around his cock. She moved her hand back when she finally relaxed, her legs falling down, her heels thumping lightly against the crate.

“Maker Neria,” Anders whispered shakily as he pulled out and leaned a shoulder against the door.

“We have to do this again,” she said with a tired grin.

“Agreed,” he said after a moment. “Right now we need to get back before lights out.”

She nodded and sat up. Anders pulled his robes out of his belt and smoothed them back down while Neria slid off of the crate. He waited a moment for her skirts to settle and opened the closet door. The wisps they had summoned followed them out of the room and into the classroom, stopping at the door when they did. The door was opened slightly and they could clearly hear the clank of armor. They exchanged a horrified look.

“Who’s in there?”

“Shit!” Anders muttered. “Get back in the storage closet and dismiss the wisp.”

“What are you going to do?” she whispered back fiercely.

“Get in trouble of course,” he said herding her none to gently back the way they’d come. “We can’t both get caught in here.”

“Anders!”

“Hush and just do it!”

She gave him a glare he knew well but stopped protesting. Anders had just enough time to pull a textbook from the rack before the classroom door slammed open. He dropped the book in faked surprise and stared at the helmetless Templar standing in the doorway.

“What are you doing in here?” he said stepping inside the room.

“Studying?” said Anders plastering his most charming smile on.

The Templar snorted in amusement. “Try again Anders. I recognize you.”

Cursing silently to himself Anders bent to pick up the book, thinking feverishly. He straightened to find the Templar close enough to touch and smiled as he recognized him. Karl’s warning to be careful of the Templars targeting him had only been a confirmation of something he had long suspected. There were far too many leers from some and a few had gone so far as to follow watching with hungry expressions.

Ser Kendal could often be found patrolling the classroom floor or the library. He almost never wore his helmet and Anders had watched his head swivel many times following a fine arse. They always seemed to be male arses too, enchanters and apprentices alike. His expression could only be described as appreciative, his hands had never strayed beyond his own personal space and he didn’t follow any of the mages those arses belonged to. A possible way to stay out of trouble and keep him from discovering Neria hiding in the closet slammed into his head.

“You’re right,” Anders said still smiling. He shoved down his fear and nerves as he set the textbook back onto the rack. “I came up here to be alone you see. It’s ever so difficult to have a good wank sometimes… with so many others around.”

“Pull the blanket over your head,” Kendal said calmly.

“That’s worked for years but…” Anders looked around and stepped closer. “I’m afraid someone would notice this odd thing I like doing now.” He stepped closer still and lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper hoping he wasn’t about to make a colossal mistake. “You see, I like putting my fingers up my arse sometimes.”

Kendal swallowed audibly and stepped away. “Nothing odd about that. Come on. Back to the dorms.”

“You’re not going to report me are you?” Anders asked in mock dismay.

“I have to,” he said. “Can’t have you apprentices running around by yourselves after dark.”

“Please Ser Kendal,” said Anders stepping closer again. “I wasn’t doing anything malicious. It just feels good and… I don’t want to scrub the stairs again.”

“I’m sorry Anders,” Kendal said actually sounding a little apologetic.

Anders sighed dramatically and dropped his chin to his chest. Slowly he shuffled around the Templar towards the door keeping his shoulders slumped in defeat, hoping that Kendal was staring at his arse. Just before he reached the door Anders stopped and turned suddenly. Kendal nearly ran into him.

“Maybe there’s some sort of… arrangement we can make,” he said softly struggling for just the right amount of desperateness in his tone. Anders smiled shyly and let a bit of eagerness through. “If my fingers feel good… then a cock would feel better right? Then we could just… forget I was here.”

“Be careful who you offer your arse to boy,” Kendal said softly after a few heart pounding moments. “A couple of more years and I might just take you up on that.”

“Yes Ser,” said Anders dejectedly.

“I won’t report this,” he continued seriously. “You go straight back to the dorms and be more careful next time.”

“Yes Ser,” Anders said grinning. “Thank you Ser.”

He turned and hurried out of the classroom glancing behind him to see Kendal shutting the door and moving on down the hall. Anders waited in the shadows of the door to the stairwell watching the classroom and listening intently for anymore clanking armor. Neria appeared moments later and scurried down the hall to where he stood. Silently he led them back to the first floor where they just made the dorms before the lamps were put out. After struggling out of his robes and into his nightshirt Anders settled on his side. He wasn’t at all surprised when Neria crossed to his bunk and crawled in next to him.

“Did you really do that?” she hissed softly.

“Yes. He isn’t creepy like some of the others.”

“What were you thinking?”

“That maybe he’d be willing to put his cock up my arse in exchange for not reporting me being there in the first place? Keep his attention on me instead of looking around and possibly finding you? Getting both of us in big trouble may I remind you.”

“Anders… that was still stupid. What happens if the next one takes and you get in trouble anyway?”

“I promise I’ll be careful.”

Neria huffed but snuggled back against him after a moment. Anders lay awake for a while thinking of the possibilities offering his arse to the right Templars might open up.


	7. Chapter 7

Anders was the furthest thing from his mind as Karl trudged to his quarters leaving a trail of water behind. Because he knew quite a few different languages it wasn’t uncommon for him to be summoned to greet new arrivals along with First Enchanter Irving. That was how he’d become Anders’ mentor in the first place. The frightened and unruly twelve year-old had only spoken the language of the Anderfels to begin with and he was the only other person in the Tower that knew it. Karl had discovered later that he spoke fluent common but had reverted to the language of his parents out of fear and a strange sense of rebellion.

It had taken many weeks to calm and get him to talk to the other apprentices. No one had been able to coax a real name out of Anders however. He still refused to tell anyone, even him. Karl had stopped trying long ago but there were those who hadn’t given up. Now a days Anders merely shrugged and told them they wouldn’t be able to pronounce it right even if he wanted to tell them, usually with a satisfied smirk.

The mages were normally not allowed onto the dock but no amount of coaxing or threatening could convince the Orlesian girl to get out of the boat. She looked to be around six or seven years old, was completely terrified and didn’t speak a bit of common. Karl wondered how the Templars had gotten her into the boat in the first place. Force proved to be unhelpful. She had screamed and kicked, almost capsizing the boat and sending the Templar trying to throw her onto the dock to the bottom of the lake. He thought that particular Templar probably deserved a long stay at the bottom but had kept his opinions to himself.

Karl had been sent for, cutting his lessons with Anders short. Orlesian wasn’t his best language but he discovered that the poor girl thought she was going to be used as a sacrifice. After much coaxing Karl had mostly convinced her that they only wished to take care of her and teach her about her gift. Patience had run very thin by that point however and one of the Templars had tried to hurry her along with a shove. In the ensuing scuffle he had ended up in Lake Calenhad and the girl was Maker knew where in the Tower having darted off in a panic.

A full scale search was underway but Karl had thankfully been dismissed to change his soaked robes. Silently cursing impatient Templars he opened the door to the set of rooms that contained his small room at the furthest right and stopped in his doorway staring at his apprentice. Anders was stretched along the full length of his bed, legs crossed at the ankle and his head propped on Karl’s pillow. One hand held a book that was suspiciously familiar up in front of his face. The other was slowly stroking his stiff cock, the skirts of his teal robes bunched up at his waist.

“Do I want to know how you managed to get up here?” Karl asked not moving from the doorway and trying to ignore his own suddenly stiffening length.

“Probably not,” Anders said distractedly. He stopped stroking himself long enough to turn a page. After a moment he snapped the book shut and rose up on his elbow, squeezing his prick before letting go. “You simply must tell me… why are you soaked?”

“Afternoon swim,” Karl sighed in exasperation. “How and why?”

“You really don’t want to know how,” said Anders sitting up. He smirked and threw his legs over the side of his bed, knees spread wide and his skirts catching on his cock jutting out from between his legs. “As for why… I’m ready for lesson three Enchanter Thekla.”

Karl scrubbed his face and wondered what it was about this boy that turned his common sense off. He’d wanted nothing more than dry clothes when he’d come up here. Sex had been far from the front of his mind but now all he wanted was to push Anders back to the bed and fill his arse with that lovely thick cock. He glanced behind him to make sure the outer door was shut. The other three mages assigned to this room were currently with their own students and would be for some time yet.

Smiling as he turned back to his student Karl began working on the buttons of his robes. “Take your robes off and hide them under the pillow. And put that book back under the mattress where you found it.”

“Where did you get such interesting reading,” Anders said with an excited grin. “I’d pay a lot more attention if the text books were like that.”

“Not from the library,” Karl said peeling off his sopping clothing.

There was a wet splat as they fell to the floor. Anders was bent at the waist slipping the book back where he’d found it. He turned slightly as Karl stepped out of his wet robes. There were bruises on Anders’ hip, the one he couldn’t see while the boy had been lying on his bed. Karl crossed the small room in a couple of strides fear and horror settling in his gut. He fell to his knees and gripped Anders’ thigh to keep him from moving as he inspected the fading bruises on his hip.

“Please tell me one of your friends got a little over excited,” he said softly looking up.

“Not… exactly,” said Anders pulling away. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to shove the teal satin under the pillow. “I thought I’d healed it.”

“Anders,” Karl said standing upright.

“It was a test,” Anders said calmly. “And it was spectacularly successful. The Templar at the bottom of the stairs got to… use me. In return he conveniently didn’t see me come up here.”

“Anders,” he groaned turning away.

“I didn’t tell him why or where,” said Anders. “I honestly didn’t even know you’d be coming here. He’s one of the nicer Templars and I just… wanted to see if it would work.”

Maker’s Breath what have I done, Karl thought despairingly. He ran his hands through his wet hair, flicking lake water to the floor as he turned. “The bruises?”

“He was… a little enthusiastic. It was pleasant enough. I could have done without the armor though. Stupid gauntlets.”

Again he found himself wondering just what it was about Anders. The boy had always taken foolish risks but Karl had never before contributed to one. His task was normally trying to convince him not to take those foolish risks. Karl couldn’t find it in himself to be angry however. Anders’ expression wasn’t proud or boastful like it would have been with his peers. There was only hope.

“I promise I’ll be careful,” Anders said quietly. “Please Karl. I really want… this.”

There it was again. His name. He hadn’t said anything the two previous times Anders had uttered his name without a title. Karl knew he should but once more he didn’t. Instead he took a deep breath and nodded slightly, smiling despite his worry as Anders’ face lit up in a bright smile.

“So how is this going to work?” said Anders eagerly.

“You just lay back,” Karl said pushing at his wet small clothes.

He watched Anders stretch out on his bed and stepped out of his small clothes. Karl shoved his worry and fear down and focused instead on the strange desire Anders kindled in him. With lake water still dampening his skin Karl crawled over him, knees on either side of his hips and leaned over Anders. Even though his apprentice was still quite hard Karl began with soft kisses to his lips. They had more than a few moments before either of them were missed and he planned to make full use of the rare time alone.

Anders’ hands slid up his side as the kiss deepened. Their tongues slid together and Karl couldn’t help but notice how much more confident he was compared to that evening in the library a little over a month ago. Glad that his apprentice had taken some of his advice to heart he kissed a line down Anders’ jaw and down his neck. Hands gripped his hips tightly for a moment and Karl felt his breathy sigh against his ear. He kissed and sucked at the soft skin of his neck and shoulder, enjoying the shudders it produced in the teen beneath him.

Hands explored his body as he explored Anders with lips and tongue. Karl scooted down a little his lips ghosting over Anders’ collarbone. He rose up on his knees and paused a moment. Anders was breathing heavily, his lips red and swollen, and his eyes wide and locked on Karl. Smiling he conjured a palm full of slick. Anders swallowed and watched intently as he scooped some of it into his other hand. One went behind him, rubbing around his entrance and pushing inside briefly. With the other he stroked Anders’ cock, the teen’s quiet gasp making his own stiff member twitch.

Karl crawled forward and slowly sunk down adding a soft groan to Anders’. When their bodies were flush Karl leaned forward, running his hand up Anders’ torso. There were hands at his hips again as he began rocking. Their lips met once more, swallowing each other’s gasps and moans. Karl wasn’t exactly sure which of them peaked first as he collapsed beside his panting apprentice. Anders immediately rolled to his side and snuggled closely. He wrapped his arms around the boy not wanting to move but knowing they should.

“I guess I should go,” Anders mumbled sleepily.

“Yes,” Karl said surprised at the sadness in his own voice.

Neither of them moved however. A few more minutes surely wouldn’t hurt.

***

For months Karl watched Anders closely for signs of abuse but never saw any. He suspected Anders had allowed himself to be used a few more times for whatever reason but he seemed to be keeping his promise to be careful. Anders was as charming as ever and he seemed to get into less trouble over all.

It was very clear that Anders and his friend Neria had introduced many of their peers to the joys and dangers of sex. Karl knew they would have discovered this hidden world on their own eventually but he wasn’t quite sure how to feel knowing it had started with him. That Anders kept coming back to him was both a pleasant surprise and a bit alarming. He could imagine all too well what had kept Anders wanting him and seeking him out when it would have been easier to be with one of his friends. Karl tried not to think of that too much. He didn’t trust his own motivations for allowing it time and time again.

Actually teaching Anders had become less of a chore than it had been previously. Their time spent in the infirmary had confirmed that being a healer was truly his calling. The confidence he’d gained in the infirmary transferred to the practice room and he was well on his way to catching up with everyone else. Lately though, his student was a little more distracted than usual.

They were walking down a deserted hallway after a rather frustrating session in the practice room. Karl was worried that Anders had tempted the wrong Templar and was debating with himself on whether or not he should just ask. He was a little nervous at the answer he might receive but had decided that he simply had to know.

“Anders,” Karl said stopping him with a hand on his shoulder. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine Enchanter Thekla.” Anders flashed his charming smile and shrugged. “Why do you ask?”

“Because there’s something bothering you.” Karl squeezed his shoulder and continued quickly. “Don’t deny it. I know you. Have you been…,” He swallowed hard and lowered his voice. “Assaulted?”

The sad smile that crossed his features wasn’t at all reassuring. Anders shook his head and glanced in both directions down the hallway. Karl then found himself involved in a heated kiss with plenty of tongue. He was breathless when Anders finally stepped away.

“Thank you Karl,” said Anders quietly.

“Anders…”

He shook his head again and after another sad smile, Anders walked quickly down the hall leaving him in a state of shocked silence. Karl wondered and worried and feared the rest of the evening and all night. Several times he started off to search for his apprentice but each time he hesitated and went back to his room. After a restless night Karl discovered at breakfast that one of the apprentices had disappeared. He wasn’t at all surprised to discover a little later that it was Anders. The clench of his gut and the ache in his chest wasn’t surprising either. Karl carefully hid the full extent of his emotions, secretly hoping that they wouldn’t bring him back this time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Cruelty
> 
> We all knew it was coming. Brace yourselves. =/

Two months had passed. Karl thought of Anders regularly and had begun to hope that he had finally escaped the Tower and the Templars for good. Those fledgling hopes were dashed one morning when his apprentice was brought back in chains. Karl’s heart lurched unsteadily in his chest at seeing him led below to the dungeons. A tense week had passed before he was called to the First Enchanter’s office and informed that he could retrieve Anders from solitary confinement. He raced down the Tower and was escorted to the cells by a helmetless Templar.

“Anders,” the Templar said gently. “Enchanter Thekla is here to take you back up.”

The hallway was bright but the inside of the cell was dimly lit. Karl didn’t see him at first as the door was unlocked, huddled in a corner. The Templar stood back and gestured inside grimly, his brows furrowed and frowning deeply. Anders hadn’t uttered a sound and he was still eerily silent as Karl knelt in front of him. He pulled his legs tighter to his chest and looked up. There were tear tracks dried in the grime on his cheeks, his expression of fury quickly crumpling to confused pain and misery.

Anders buried his face in his lap and Karl felt his heart lurch again when he noticed the top half of his robes were pooled around his waist. Slowly he stood and moved around, horrified at what he saw. Karl’s furious gaze snapped to the Templar still standing in the hallway.

“He’s a boy,” Karl hissed. “How could you do this to him?”

“I argued against it Enchanter,” the Templar said disgustedly. “The Knight-Captain thought solitary wouldn’t make enough of an impression to such a stubborn boy. He doesn’t realize this will only strengthen Anders’ resolve. Some people just can’t be caged. Nor should they be.” The Templar turned and started off slowly, calling back over his shoulder. “Be thankful you’re still his mentor. Some of them think you helped him escape.”

Karl dropped to his knees and gently pulled Anders to him, carefully avoiding the angry red welts all over his back. Anders shuddered then slowly unfurled to wrap his arms around Karl tightly. He ran his fingers through tangled blonde hair, scrubbed at his cheeks with his sleeve and just held him until the trembling stopped. It was in that dim cell kneeling on the floor and cradling Anders to him that he knew the ache in his chest would never go away. Somehow this troublesome young man had blasted through the barriers Karl had erected around his heart.

The Templar was right. Anders would try again and again until he finally won freedom or was killed in the pursuit of it. Karl vowed to himself that Anders would be a mage and not an apprentice when his next escape was made. That would give him some protection from the worst thing that could happen if he were caught again.

“I told them you didn’t help me,” Anders said softly. “They didn’t… do anything? Did they?”

“The Knight-Commander must have believed you,” Karl said pulling away. “I wasn’t questioned. Let’s get your robes on. Then I’ll take you to the infirmary.”

Anders nodded silently and winced as he twisted to reach the material. Fury bubbled up once more within Karl and he struggled not to show it. As carefully as he could Karl helped Anders work his arms through the armholes of his robes. He didn’t cry out or whimper. Karl gritted his teeth and wished he could heal him now. The wards prevented magic in the dungeons however. Walking up all those stairs only half dressed would attract a lot of attention, mostly the wrong sort of attention. People were going to stare anyway but the fewer whispers there were, the easier this would be on Anders.

There was no sign of the charming, confident young man that had escaped two months ago. In his place was a confused and angry boy trying to make sense of the senseless. Anders was silent and kept his expression carefully blank on the way up the Tower. Mages stopped to stare, apprentices whispered and Templars silently watched them pass. Karl stayed beside him grim faced and still furious.

Once inside the infirmary Karl led Anders straight to the back where there were curtained off cots. One of the healers followed him and drew the curtains closed.

“What’s the problem?” she asked briskly.

“He’s been whipped,” Karl said tightly.

Her eyebrows climbed to her graying hairline and she helped him gingerly remove the top of Anders’ robes. Anders grimaced but remained quiet, standing stock still and staring at the wall. The healer hissed and Karl clenched his hands into fists. In the bright light of the infirmary he saw that there were far more welts than he had seen in the dim cell. A few even had broken skin, raw and dull with dried blood.

“Maker have mercy,” she whispered in horror.

Karl turned fully intending to march up to First Enchanter Irving’s office and demand an explanation. Anders’ sudden grip on his wrist stopped him. He was tense; his head turned the slightest bit, pleading with his eyes for Karl to stay with him. He took a step closer and Anders relaxed a tiny bit.

“On your stomach,” the healer said gently gesturing at the cot. “I’ll have to clean some of these first. Those will most likely scar.”

Anders grip tightened for a moment as he nodded. He winced as he lay on the cot, burying his face in his folded arms. The healer left and seconds later the curtains parted to reveal the First Enchanter. He stared at Anders’ back in dismay.

“Was this really necessary?” Karl said coldly.

“No,” Irving said slowly. “It was not. How long ago did this happen young man?”

“A few hours,” Anders said his voice muffled. “Five. I have no idea. It all runs together after a while.”

“Do you know who did this?” Irving asked.

“Ser Kendal told them not to,” said Anders turning his head to the side. “One was addressed as the Knight-Captain. Four or five others I didn’t know.”

“Did Ser Kendal try to stop them?”

“I don’t know,” Anders snapped angrily. “I was a little busy being chained to the wall.”

Karl rested his hand lightly on Anders’ arm, subtly stroking with his thumb. “First Enchanter, you must do something. This was brutal and inhumane. Anders couldn’t have done anything to warrant such treatment.”

“I didn’t,” Anders said sullenly. “I was caught helping someone and didn’t put up a fuss when Rylock appeared over me.”

Irving sighed and patted Anders’ calf. “I will speak with Gregior. Try not to sass the Templars for a while.”

“Thank you First Enchanter,” Karl said feeling only a little relieved.

The healer entered as Irving exited, followed by an apprentice holding a basin of water. The apprentice gasped, clutched the basin tightly and began to move around the cot. “Anders what…”

“Neria,” the healer said irritably.

“Sorry Senior Enchanter,” Neria said worriedly staring at Anders.

“Andraste’s knickers,” Anders muttered burying his face again.

Karl watched as the healer gently scrubbed at the wounds on his back. Every whimper added to his anger but he remained silent, his hand still resting on Anders’ arm, thumb still stroking softly. Neria flinched and looked away unable or unwilling to see her friend in such pain. Finally she stood over him, hands glowing. The welts sped through the healing process and gradually faded. Low on his back some of the worst had indeed scarred.

“You’ll be all right now Anders,” the healer said tiredly. “Will you be continuing your studies here?”

“Yes,” Karl said firmly as Anders sat up. “Soon.”

“Come along Neria,” she said after a satisfied nod. “We have others to attend to.”

“See you at supper?” Neria asked quietly.

Anders smiled tentatively and nodded. Neria frowned worriedly and followed the healer out.

“What happens now?” Anders asked quietly slipping on the top of his robes.

“We’re going to get you cleaned up then we’re going to the library,” Karl said softly. Anders arched an eyebrow in surprise and paused. He smiled and shook his head. “Not there. Not right away at least. There’s a book I want you to read.”

“What’s it about?” he asked.

“Spirits. There’s a way for you to become an even better healer than you already are.”

“Really?” His eyes lit up for a moment. “I almost couldn’t help that man. He might have died.” Anders glared at the floor and finished buttoning his robes. “I couldn’t have run from Rylock. It took everything I had not to pass out.”

Karl pulled him into a brief hug and whispered, “Don’t give up.”

“I thought you’d be angry with me,” Anders said softly. “I’m sorry I didn’t…”

“Not here,” said Karl quietly. “Come on. Let’s get you to the baths.”


	9. Chapter 9

So far the most peaceful part of his day had been in the library with Karl. Anders had no idea when his day had actually started but he was grateful that it was almost over. Karl had kept the curious away in the library and in the halls. The public setting didn’t give them a chance to talk about what he really wanted to however. Karl wasn’t angry with him and Anders could wait to say the rest.

At supper the questions had come. One on top of another, everyone curious about his two months spent outside. Anders thought he’d given an admirable performance. It had also been a nice diversion from thinking about how his day had begun. Neria had been worryingly quiet all night however.

Now that he was sitting on his bunk, most curiosity sated for the moment, he found himself reluctant to get undressed. His back didn’t hurt now but all he could think about was how bad it had hurt this morning. He thought of all the horrified gasps and whispers and being told that there would be scars. Anders wondered if he was hideous.

“I missed you,” Neria said suddenly from beside him. “I had to share Jowan with Solana.”

“You could have just slept with Solana,” Anders said with a half-hearted grin.

“We did a few times,” she said with a small smile. “When Jowan was being a dork.”

“So,” Anders said into the slightly awkward silence that followed their giggles. “When did you get to work in the infirmary?”

“A couple of weeks ago,” said Neria. “Anders… what happened?”

“I guess they got tired of my constant yapping,” he said bitterly. “So they found a way to shut me up.”

“Anders,” said Neria reproachfully.

“I don’t know Neria,” Anders sighed. “It was dark. And very small. You know how I am. I was scared. I didn’t insult them. I wasn’t rude. I didn’t resist. I couldn’t have. There are wards down there.”

He shivered and Neria rubbed his thigh. “Did you resist when they caught you?”

“I was exhausted. I couldn’t even muster the energy for a smart remark. Rylock more or less carried me back to their camp.” Anders hunched and shuddered at the remembered feel of the whip biting his back over and over again. “Does it look bad?”

“It looked terrible before,” she whispered leaning against him. “I… couldn’t watch. Your back doesn’t look that bad now.” Neria rubbed his lower back in soothing little circles. “Three scars here.”

Anders hunched over a little and reached for her hand. After the weeks of solitude he had to admit this simple friendly affection felt wonderful. The world outside of the Tower was harsh but worth the trouble of escaping. It was going to be a little difficult to get used to the rigid schedules here after going wherever and doing whatever he wanted out there.

They sat on his bunk until the dorms were full of apprentices. Neria gave him a brief one armed squeeze and he smiled. He stood as she did and began the process of removing his robes. Anders didn’t hurry. Even if his back did look bad there was no point in getting shy, there was simply no way to hide the scars. There were a few whispers from the closest people around him but he didn’t let it bother him. He pulled on his night shirt and crawled into bed.

When the lamps were extinguished he waited a few minutes before throwing his blanket back. Anders crept across to Neria’s bunk. She scooted over and he crawled under her blanket, pressing as close as he could. He’d missed very few things about the Tower. Sharing a bunk with Neria had been second on that short list. Whether it was to stay warm or for whispered conversations she had always welcomed him. Spending a week alone in a tiny dark cell had taught him to appreciate small comforts.

Morning came and he bathed and dressed like he always had but with quite a bit less enthusiasm. He made his way slowly to the cafeteria for breakfast wondering what he’d be doing with the rest of his day. Karl was standing by the entrance and something in his chest constricted. His mentor had been what he’d missed the most in the world outside of Kinloch Hold. Anders walked a little faster hoping that he’d get a chance to talk with him alone.

“Anders,” Karl said evenly. He was smiling but Anders could tell by his slightly pulled down brows and the lack of wrinkles in the corners of his eyes that he was still very worried. “Did you sleep well last night?”

“I had a few strange dreams Enchanter Thekla,” said Anders smiling. “They didn’t bother me much though. Are we going back to the library today?”

“It has been decided that you should continue your studies immediately,” Karl said his small smile turning to a frown. “I’ve brought you your schedule.”

He took the parchment Karl offered and looked over it. There was a little more time in the infirmary, a history class and magic theory. An herbalist class had been added as well as a basic potions class. The time set aside for practice was greatly reduced. It would be nice to learn more in the infirmary and Karl would still be with him but the public setting meant there wouldn’t be much time alone. Anders frowned and looked up from the parchment.

Karl gripped his shoulder and smiled sadly. “I tried to get you a couple of days. This isn’t going to be easy for you.”

Anders nodded and tried to smile.

“I’ll see you in the infirmary,” said Karl quietly before letting go. He started to walk away but stopped. “I managed to get a copy of that book. I’ll bring it with me to training.”

“Thank you Enchanter,” said Anders actually managing a small smile.

“You’re welcome,” Karl said. His mouth opened like there was something else he wanted to say but he shook his head slightly and smiled before hurrying away.

It only made Anders want to follow him but as much as he hated them he remembered the rules. Anders sighed and continued on into the cafeteria. There were a few more questions from his peers which he answered with a smile and some flair. On his way out Leland drew him aside and they spent the remainder of their time before the first classes began in a broom cupboard. He left feeling a little better and thinking he’d like to have Leland’s lips around his cock a little more often.

The first class he attended was the herbalist’s. He found the subject interesting and paid more attention than he normally would have. Potions class was next and it was as interesting as herbalism was. After that he made his way to the infirmary. Having just barely saved the man he’d been healing when Rylock and her goons showed up, Anders paid close attention. It was difficult not to let Karl’s proximity distract him but he managed. They parted for lunch, Karl once more looking as if he wanted to say something but had again decided it wasn’t the right time.

Lunch passed in the usual babble of gossip and Anders listened intently. He’d missed two months and had to catch up if he were going to stay ahead. Magic theory and history both dragged on in the same boring manner he remembered. He left the classroom in a daze of too much information delivered in an extremely boring manner. It didn’t take long to shake off the sleepiness as he hurried for the training room.

Karl was waiting for him by the stairs like he always had. He looked a little nervous however and Anders’ heart beat a little faster. Anders wasn’t surprised when he was pulled into a storage closet. Karl dropped the book he held on a crate and pulled Anders close. Their lips crashed together, Anders gladly accepting his tongue. Hands ran up and down his back, never straying below his waist or above his shoulder blades. Anders held onto his hips ecstatic and frightened of the intensity of the kiss and how much he didn’t want it to end. They were both breathing heavily when Karl finally pulled away.

“I missed you,” Karl whispered holding him tightly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Anders said just as softly, wrapping his arms around Karl. “I didn’t want you to get in trouble.”

“That’s all right.” Karl took a small step back and cupped his jaw with both hands, thumbs skating across his cheekbones. “I know you’ll try again. Promise me you’ll wait until you’re a mage.”

“Karl...”

“Please Anders.” His voice shook and he looked terrified. “I know I’ll lose you eventually. You don’t belong here. But I couldn’t bear it if you got caught again and…” The fingers of one hand moved up and rubbed Anders’ forehead.

“I promise,” Anders said in a breathy whisper.

“I’ll hurry the process as much as I can,” said Karl. He pulled Anders closer and placed another soft kiss on his lips. “Training room three. Wait a few minutes.”

Karl let go abruptly, grabbed the book and left. Anders leaned against the door trying to process what had just happened. He touched his forehead then his lips, the intensity of the first kiss and the soft gentleness of the second. He thought of how scared Karl had looked and the tremor in his voice. It seemed that they had both broken the rules. Anders stood up straight and took a deep breath. Karl would never admit it and Anders wouldn’t either. Love was forbidden. He was glad that Karl understood he wouldn’t ever be happy in the Tower however. It would make leaving easier, if a little more painful.


	10. Chapter 10

The excitement waned and life settled. Anders spent a few weeks trying to be good and not annoy the Templars but eventually he fell back into old habits. He studied harder than he had before however. The lure of helping people was too great and he was actually good at it, perhaps the only thing he was better than Neria at. Karl found him several books about spirits and a specialized form of healing involving them. Anders devoured the books and began searching out spirits in his dreams, always careful to avoid demons.

Soon after his recapture the Knight-Captain was transferred. Anders wasn’t sorry to see him go. His replacement seemed nice enough but he avoided the man on principle. He came across Ser Kendal more often than he did before. Anders was wary but he still kept his hands to himself if not his eyes and had even gotten him out of trouble a couple of times by leading other Templars away.

As weeks turned to a month it was almost like he’d never left the tower. Some of the other apprentices wouldn’t associate with him but that didn’t bother him all that much. He spent as much time in hidden corners and dark closets with Karl as he dared and the rest of the time with anyone else who wanted a pleasant distraction. One month became two and then three and Anders found himself growing restless and angry.

He had every intention of keeping his promise to wait to escape until he was no longer an apprentice. In the meantime he consoled himself by searching for another handy exit. The previous one had been blocked off. Anders had gone through the lower floors where apprentices were allowed very thoroughly already. Sneaking up to the Enchanters quarters was risky and a little higher off of the ground, which could prove to be a problem, but that didn’t deter him from looking.

It was late in the evening and he should have been in the dorms rather than three floors above them. Anders stayed close to the walls and looked around constantly as he searched. Most of the doors led to rooms but he’d found a few storage closets. So far he hadn’t found anything that looked promising however. Since he didn’t want to get caught up here and lights out was only an hour away he made his way down the stairs.

On the classroom floor as he was quietly hurrying for the next staircase he heard the tap of metal clad feet on stone and the rattle of armor ahead of him around the curve. Anders ducked into the nearest room and waited behind the door listening intently. He groaned internally when the door opened and the Templar walked into the room.

“Anyone here?” called out a familiar voice.

Anders remained silent and hoped Ser Kendal would leave without coming in further. Those hopes were dashed in moments. Footsteps echoed and he saw the Templar’s back, walking around the desks with his head moving back and forth in the gloom. He crept around the door hoping Kendal wouldn’t turn around. Anders was actually in the hallway when he was caught.

“Stop there Anders,” Kendal said sounding highly amused.

“Ser Kendal,” he said sweetly as he turned around.

“Got a friend hiding somewhere?” Kendal asked stopping just inside of the classroom.

After a quick glance in either direction Anders hurried back inside. “Of course not,” he said closing the door gently behind him. “I was just studying.”

Kendal smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. “That sort of studying is still best done in the dorms under your blanket.”

“Only when one can’t find someone to study with,” Anders replied with a smirk of his own. “Maybe there’s something we can… work out this time? I’m seventeen now if that might make a difference.”

“Still looking for a cock are you?” said Kendal with an amused smirk.

“Oh I’ve found a few,” said Anders calmly. “It feels as good as I thought it would.”

“Does it now,” Kendal said. His eyes darted down and back up. “I’m listening.”

“We both have a bit of fun then we both go our separate ways,” Anders said stepping forward. “And forget we saw one another.”

“You do have a fine ass,” he said appreciatively. “And I wouldn’t mind a bit of fun. All right Anders, hands and knees on the floor.”

Anders turned and pulled up his skirts in the back. He tucked them under his belt wondering if this position would feel different. Most of the time he was bent over a crate or stood against the door with his arse stuck out. There was a soft clatter behind him and moments later he felt warm hands rubbing his cheeks, not gauntlets. Kendal hummed appreciatively and his arse was squeezed.

“Might want to tuck up the front too,” said Kendal softly. “I’d hate to stain that pretty green silk.”

“All right,” said Anders moving between desks. He pulled up the front of his robes and tucked them under his belt as well before kneeling.

“Spread your legs a little more,” Kendal said from behind. Anders shifted so that his knees were further apart and his lower legs angled out. “Perfect.” His cheeks were spread and he suppressed a shiver as Kendal gently rubbed around his entrance. “Very nice. Slick me up good boy.”

He twisted around and saw Kendal kneeling between his spread legs with his skirts divided and his trousers pushed down around his knees. Anders was suddenly a little more excited about this than he had been. Kendal’s cock was longer than most he’d seen and thicker around. Grinning Anders produced a palm full of grease and stroked his cock a few times to coat it. The rest he rubbed around his hole.

Kendal smirked before Anders turned back and placed his hands flat on the floor. Moments later he felt the head of Kendal’s cock being slowly pushed through his entrance. Anders bit his lip at the slightly uncomfortable stretch but he gently kept moving forward until their bodies were flush. He blew out a breath and took another deep one as his hips were grabbed. Kendal paused and sighed contentedly.

“What are you waiting for?” Anders asked curiously. “Everyone else just gets right to it.”

“I’m sure you’ve run across at least one or two people who care about whether or not you’re enjoying yourself too,” he replied softly.

Anders took another deep breath and pushed back against him. Immediately Kendal began thrusting. The pace was slow at first but gained speed quickly. Soon enough the room was filled with panting and the soft slap of Kendal’s balls against his arse. With every pass his cock hit that spot inside, sending bursts of extra pleasure through him. Karl had shown him that spot on a rare lazy afternoon and it was the first time he’d achieved orgasm without any stimulation to his cock. He’d done it again several times since.

He closed his eyes and held back the noises that wanted to escape, moving back to meet Kendal’s thrusts. The panting behind him grew heavier and Anders was surprised when Kendal leaned over slightly. One hand disappeared from his hip, the thrusts now rapid and shallow. That hand reappeared around his cock stroking quickly. It only took a few tugs before Anders was shuddering through his climax, his seed splattering on the floor underneath him. Kendal groaned softly, his thrusting became hard then uneven and finally still.

For a few long moments the room was full of soft panting, neither of them moving. Kendal pulled out and Anders remained where he was, amazed that a Templar had actually touched his cock. Most of the other Templars he’d made this offer to, didn’t care if he had fun as well and they certainly hadn’t tugged him off on purpose. As he knelt there trying to gather his wits and enough strength to sit up at least Kendal surprised him again. The Templar was cleaning off his arse, gently but thoroughly.

“Thank you,” Anders whispered.

Kendal grunted in response and after a moment his hands were gone. Anders stood and righted his robes before pulling a rag from his pocket. He quickly wiped up his spend from the floor and turned to see the Templar, pants pulled up and skirts hanging normally with a serious look as he pulled on his gauntlets.

“He was transferred to Denerim,” Kendal said. “Along with the six others who helped him. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop them.”

“Why couldn’t you?” Anders asked frowning.

“Five on one are shitty odds boy,” he said evenly. “I can’t watch you mages if I’m in the infirmary. I couldn’t get out of the dungeons either. He had one of his buddies at the door.”

“What were you doing there in the first place if you didn’t agree with them?” he said unable to hide his suspicion.

Kendal smirked but didn’t answer. Instead he turned to the door and paused with his hand on the knob, half turning to see him. “You’re a great fuck Anders. Thanks. Got a nice cock on you too. Now you’d better hurry before lights out.”

Anders watched him leave without another word.


	11. Chapter 11

Rather than train Karl had taken Anders to his room. They were supposed to be looking for a book he had about the more advanced elemental spells but that was only a cover. Karl knew right where the book was and Anders would leave with it. Until their training time was over they had time to themselves. He planned on spending all of it naked with his student equally naked on his bed.

Most of their time together was spent as mentor and apprentice. Stolen moments in closets and dark classrooms mostly sated their hunger for each other. Spending time like this, not having to hurry or separate immediately afterwards couldn’t happen very often. People would start to talk and it would eventually get back to the Templars.

Karl thought Anders needed to unwind however. He knew his student was getting restless but for the last week Anders seemed preoccupied with something that wasn’t healing or plotting his next escape. While a few minutes with a fellow apprentice was usually enough to distract him, and Karl knew he’d been frequenting closets and dark corners all week, it hadn’t seemed to help.

The outer door was shut and the other three cells empty. Anders followed him quietly to his room on the end and sat on the bed when Karl indicated. He was smirking as Karl knelt in front of him. Karl smiled as he pushed Anders’ skirts up to his knees.

“Is something bothering you Anders?” Karl asked slowly revealing his thighs.

“Sort of,” he replied leaning back on his hands. “Sex now. Talk later.”

He chuckled and pushed the skirts up to his waist. Anders wasn’t wearing small clothes which didn’t surprise him in the least. His cock was semi-erect and Karl pushed his legs further apart to get at what he really wanted. Anders eagerly spread his legs wide and even scooted forward a little so that his arse was sitting at the very edge of Karl’s bed. With one hand he pushed Anders’ cock against his stomach and scooted forward.

His balls hung loosely and Karl pulled them down gently, wrapping his other hand around the loose skin. When he had them trapped in the very bottom of his sack Anders blew out a shuddering breath. Karl felt his hand pushing gently at the back of his head. He leaned over and took one in his mouth, running his tongue over the taut skin.

“Maker I love it when you do that,” Anders groaned softly.

Karl lavished attention on his balls, licking and kissing. Every shiver and sharp intake of breath went straight to his own cock, now straining his small clothes. He let go and gently stroked his cock, still tugging and cupping his balls.

“Stand up,” said Anders eagerly after a moment. “I want your dick in my throat. Then I want to sit on your lap.”

“What if I’d rather sit on your lap?” Karl asked playfully.

“That does sound nice,” Anders said scooting back as Karl stood. “I guess we’ll just have to see what happens.” He pulled up Karl’s skirts as he undid enough of the buttons to sweep his robes off over his head. Anders clucked as he pulled down Karl’s small clothes. “Why do you wear these bothersome things?”

“Because I don’t have the sex drive of a teenager,” he replied smiling.

Anders smirked up at him for a moment. “Maybe when I’m up here…”

Karl stroked his cheek lightly but didn’t reply. What he wanted to say was too close to what should never be spoken. Anders leaned into his touch slightly, his smirk turning into a more genuine smile. He was certain Anders wouldn’t remain in the Tower for very long after he passed his harrowing. Until his inevitable departure Karl was positive it would be easier for them to be together but still a little risky.

“I believe you mentioned something about swallowing my cock,” Karl said tapping Anders’ cheek with the head.

In response Anders turned slightly and licked the end before taking just the head into his mouth. His tongue swirled around it, pushing into his slit and grabbing his hips before slowly sinking down. Karl sighed and pulled the leather holding his pony tail. He ran his fingers through Anders’ golden locks while he bobbed, slowly sinking further with each down stroke. Anders’ tongue ran along the underside pressing here and there. He didn’t particularly want to think about how many others he’d done this to in order to become so adept at it but he enjoyed the skills his student had learned none the less.

Soon enough Anders had his nose pressed against flesh, his lips stretched around the base. He’d pull back and suck in a few deep breaths through his nose then sink down again. Karl’s breath was coming in shuddering pants and he was perilously close to coming. He tugged gently on Anders’ hair and thankfully he pulled all the way off.

“I want,” Karl whispered pulling him upright. “Your cock.”

They kissed, Karl plunging into Anders’ open mouth as he frantically worked on the ridding Anders of the complicated robes. Their tongues slid together as they undid buttons and catches. His belt fell to the floor and Karl pushed the satin off of his shoulders. It slid down his body and Karl wrapped his arms around Anders’ waist, pressing them together. Anders’ hands slid around his sides and down to his arse. With a firm grip on each cheek he began rutting eagerly against Karl.

“That’s not my arse,” said Karl breathlessly pushing him away slightly.

“On the bed then,” Anders said. “I’m throbbing here.”

Karl chuckled and moved around him to crawl onto his bed. Holding his cock against his stomach he settled face down. Anders immediately straddled him and seconds later he felt fingers rubbing slick around his entrance. He sighed when he felt the younger man over him, slowly pushing his thick cock through that tight ring of muscles.

“Slow and steady,” Karl said turning his head to the side. “There’s no rush this time Anders.”

“Oh Karl,” Anders whispered. Bracing himself just above Karl’s shoulders he began rolling his hips. “Karl…”

“As long as you can,” he whispered. Karl gripped Anders’ wrists and held on. “Anders…”

His thrusts were steady and strong. Karl bit his pillow to keep quiet, his cock brushing against that spot. He reveled in the smooth glide in and out, the press of his body when they were flush, the tension tightening in his gut. Anders slowly gained speed, his balls slapping Karl’s arse, inching him up the bed. Breath was gusting in his ear, Anders arms trembling with effort to hold himself up.

“Karl,” Anders groaned softly. “I’m so close…”

“You don’t need my permission,” said Karl struggling to push himself up enough to tug on his cock. With just enough room, Anders still slamming into him, he gripped his length and stroked. “Maybe… this will… help.”

The building tension released in a rush and Karl gasped. Anders swore softly behind him, his pace becoming erratic. Karl collapsed into his own sticky mess and smiled when Anders slammed into him one last time, pushing against him as he emptied deep inside Karl. Anders gently lowered himself down, still buried balls deep, on top of him. He listened to their panting, Anders’ weight comforting rather than unbearable.

Anders rolled to his side after a minute or so and Karl turned to face him. His expression was content and peaceful. Karl almost hated to talk to him at all but he needed to know what was bothering him. He brushed a few blonde strands of hair behind his ear and Anders smiled. The younger man scooted closer, heedless of the mess Karl had left on the sheets and curled into his chest, their legs tangling together.

“Anders,” Karl whispered.

“Do you know Ser Kendal?” he asked softly.

“Not especially well,” said Karl wrapping an arm around him. “Why?”

“I was poking around up here. He caught me on the way back to the dorms on the classroom floor. I didn’t want to get in trouble so…”

Karl held him tighter and resisted the urge to kiss the top of his head. “You offered to let him use you.”

“He’s one of the nicer ones Karl,” Anders said reproachfully. “It’s not the first time he’s caught me where I shouldn’t be and didn’t say anything.”

“It’s still dangerous,” said Karl firmly. “You offer once and the next time they might take.”

“He took off his gauntlets before touching me. He jerked me off and told me I was a great fuck. He even told me I had a nice cock. None of the others cared about me. I had to keep my legs closed to hide my balls from one. He even made me make high pitched moaning noises.”

“How did you convince that one?”

“I was desperate to stay out of trouble and he was desperately horny. I think his girlfriend was punishing him for something. Anyway, back to Ser Kendal.”

“It’s not unheard of for a Templar and a mage to… care for one another.”

Anders rose up on one elbow, looking stunned. “Are you saying he loves me?”

“I don’t know Anders,” Karl said. “Do you see him around a lot?”

“I see him more than some of the others. He leers but not just at me. He doesn’t follow or smack your arse on the way by either but… what was he doing in the dungeons? I asked but he wouldn’t tell me.”

“Be cautious around him Anders,” Karl said after a moment. “And for the Maker’s sake don’t let him fuck you. Not until he answers that question.”


	12. Chapter 12

“All right Anders,” Neria said closing the closet door behind her. “We’re alone. What did you want to talk about?”

“What do you know about Kendal?” Anders asked.

“That Templar who only seems to like guys?” she asked with a puzzled frown. “Nothing. Why?”

“Because he watches me,” said Anders frowning. “He caught me on the classroom floor and agreed not to turn me in after I offered to let him fuck me but… he jerked me off. Then cleaned me up.”

“Sounds like you have an admirer,” said Neria. “They aren’t usually so nice though.”

“Karl… Enchanter Thekla said it’s not unheard of for a Templar and a mage to care for one another,” he said leaning on a crate he’d been bent over several times. “He can care all he wants as long as he keeps his hands to himself. What I don’t understand is what he was doing in the dungeons.”

“Maybe he was just assigned there,” Neria suggested half-heartedly.

“With five others who thought I needed to be taught a lesson,” Anders said sarcastically. “Let’s not forget the one at the top of the stairs that didn’t let him out. He was there because he wanted to be and I want to know why.”

“I don’t know Anders,” said Neria frowning. “Maybe I can sweet talk something out of Irving.”

“Don’t get yourself in trouble,” said Anders. “But if you could that would be great.”

“I won’t. I’ll do what I can though.”

“Thanks.”

“Do you have anywhere to go?”

“Not for at least fifteen minutes. You?”

“Nope.” Neria grinned and lifted her skirts. “Get that gorgeous cock over here then.”

Anders returned her grin and followed orders.

*

Karl had spent every spare moment he could find tempting Ser Kendal for the last few days. He had used every trick he’d learned to try and get the Templar to follow him and it seemed like Karl had finally caught the Templar’s interest. His plan was dangerous and almost comically stupid but he couldn’t get Anders’ question off of his mind. Karl had been furious that day when he’d seen what had been done to Anders in the dungeon. He had never stopped to wonder why there was one Templar who hadn’t wanted to go along with it until Anders had brought it up. Now he wanted to know as badly as Anders did.

With the steady clank of armor behind him Karl strolled unhurriedly up the stairs to the deserted classroom floor. He ducked into one and leaned on a desk to wait. Ser Kendal was one of the Templars who almost never wore a helmet. His thick brown hair would likely have made it uncomfortable. It hung nearly to his shoulders, the front pieces held back by braids that begun at his temples. He was clean shaven with a square jaw and like most Templars, thick through the chest and shoulders.

Ser Kendal shut the door quietly behind him and leaned on it. Karl summoned a wisp and saw his dark eyes sparkle with amusement. This didn’t make him feel better about his tremendously stupid plan. He smiled and pushed on anyway.

“I hear you like men,” Karl said casually.

“But you don’t like Templars,” Ser Kendal said evenly. “So let’s cut the shit. Why are we here?”

“Why were you in the dungeons before Anders was released?” he said dropping all pretenses.

“So you are the one he keeps sneaking up there to see,” said Ser Kendal. He grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Did he find your cock first? You’re a good teacher.” Fear tightened his chest and Karl pursed his lips. Kendal’s grin softened to a smile and he shook his head. “You’re secret’s safe. I’ve diverted more attention away from him than is probably healthy for me.”

“Why?” Karl said softly. “What do you want?”

“Because he’s got spirit.” Kendal pushed away from the door and let his hands drop to his sides. “That’s rare for a mage. I was there because I didn’t want him broken like half of the other mages here. I’m not obsessed, I don’t have a crush. If he offers me his arse again I’ll definitely accept. Nothing quite like a horny teenager around your cock eh Enchanter?”

His voice dripped with amusement at the very last and he was smirking as he turned to the door. Karl watched him leave not feeling any better about the attention Anders had drawn.

*

Neria had only found out the most basic things. Ser Kendal was from Gwaren where his family still resided. Like many others he’d been in the Order since his early teens and Kinloch Hold was the only Circle he’d been assigned to. Anders was still no closer to finding out what this Templar wanted from him or why but he didn’t let it stop him from exploring the Enchanter’s quarters. It was early in the evening and he had plenty of time to sneak around before he’d be missed in the apprentice dormitory.

He was exploring the back of a promising store room when he heard the door creak open. Anders dismissed his wisp quickly and crouched behind some crates near the curved wall. The sound of armor made his heart race and he sunk down further. The Templar moved around for what seemed like ages but finally left. Anders sighed in relief and waited. Rather than risk getting caught again after only two and a half weeks he tried to sneak back down to the bottom floor.

He was on the deserted classroom floor when Ser Kendal halted his progress by suddenly appearing from a nearby doorway. “There you are,” he said evenly. “Come with me Anders. You’re wanted at the top of the Tower.”

“Why?” Anders asked suspiciously backing away.

“So you can hopefully set a record,” Kendal said grinning as he moved to block the stairway down.

Anders took a few more steps backwards. “What record?”

“Youngest mage to pass the Harrowing,” he said calmly following. “Not bad for a late bloomer that everyone was sure would end up branded. You should definitely thank Enchanter Thekla for not giving up on you.”

“What’s a Harrowing?” said Anders stopping by the outer wall.

“It’s how an apprentice becomes a mage,” said Kendal stopping inches from him. “I imagine they’ve cornered a desire demon for you. You’ll have to resist it otherwise you’re dead. I can’t help with your greatest desire but there is something I can help with.”

“What would that be?” Anders asked in a small voice, completely horrified by what he’d just heard.

“You like sex,” he said. “Desire demons can exploit that insignificant want to get a foothold. There isn’t time for anything fancy but I can suck you off right now and you’ll have one less thing to worry about.”

Anders stood there stunned. He almost hated the way his cock twitched in interest. A Templar performing oral sex on a mage was simply unheard of. Kendal stood calmly in front of him, waiting for a decision. He leaned against the wall and nodded. After an eager grin that did nothing to calm his nerves Kendal sunk to his knees and pulled off his gauntlets. Anders pulled up the front of his skirts and clutched at the smooth material to keep his hands away from Kendal’s head, eager despite the reservations he had.

With a hand pressing his hip firmly to the wall, Kendal took all of his semi-erect cock into his mouth. Anders couldn’t help a small sigh when the other hand went to his sack. It was very clear very quickly that Kendal had done this before. He was fully erect in very short order, biting his bottom lip to stay quiet. His tongue pressed on all the right spots, his hands rolling and gently squeezing his sack. His lips stretched around the base as he bobbed the whole length of Anders’ cock.

Not only was his dick down a Templar’s throat they were in the hallway. Anyone coming up the stairs would get a really good view and there would be no mistaking what was happening. Rather than a deterrent it only sped the tension coiling quickly in his gut. Anders gasped when he was catapulted over the edge. Kendal grunted in surprise and pulled quickly back, keeping just the head of Anders’ cock in his mouth.

“A little warning next time,” Kendal said irritably after he swallowed.

“Sorry Ser,” Anders said sheepishly as he panted.

“Come on boy,” he said as he stood, pulling on his gauntlets. “Put your skirts down and move your feet. They’re expecting us.”


	13. Chapter 13

Karl had wanted to wait with Anders until he woke. Since it was so late and he would likely sleep the night through it would have looked odd. His night was restless and not very peaceful. The sun wasn’t completely up before he was dressed and hurrying for Anders’ assigned quarters. Naturally it was nowhere near his quarters but he saw few people as he rushed through the halls. He stood outside the door for a moment before quietly entering. Anders’ things had yet to be moved up and Karl found him sitting in the middle of his bed wearing the same robes he’d had on the previous day.

Anders looked up briefly and turned away. “You could have warned me,” he said quietly.

“If I’d known it was approved I would have,” Karl said sitting next to him.

“What happens now?” Anders asked after a moment.

“You work in the infirmary,” said Karl. “Senior Enchanter Wynne will be your mentor now. She can teach you about Spirit Healing.”

“I… meant us.”

“We won’t have to be quite as careful. Getting caught with a former apprentice won’t look quite as bad but…”

“Tongues will wag,” Anders said with a tiny smile. It disappeared quickly and he sighed heavily. “It was horrible.”

“They always are,” Karl whispered. He put his arm around Anders’ shoulders. “They can’t make you Tranquil though.”

He shuddered and Karl scooted closer. Anders leaned against him and they sat like that for a while. After they brought up his trunk Anders bathed and changed clothes. They ate breakfast together and by noon he seemed unaffected. That night he slipped into Karl’s room however. They spent most of it curled around each other, Anders seeking the familiar comfort of a warm body next to him. He left an hour or so before dawn.

Over the next few weeks this sleeping pattern continued. He did spend time sleeping in his own room but mostly Anders snuck into his after the halls had emptied. Karl didn’t see much of him during the day. They usually ate meals together but Wynne kept him busy. Anders didn’t frequent the closets and hidden corners quite as often as he did as an apprentice and Karl hadn’t seen the inside of one with Anders since his harrowing. Their activities now happened in his room, on his bed before they went to sleep.

Karl had thought keeping up with the teen’s urges would be difficult for him but it surprisingly wasn’t. Sometimes Anders just needed his presence. When he was feeling amorous it didn’t take long for him to interest Karl. Not having to separate immediately afterwards was a special joy on its own. Karl couldn’t get enough of just holding him, naked and sweaty more often than not but also peaceful.

They saw little of Kendal since Anders had moved up the Tower. The Templar was still assigned to the library or the classroom floor. Karl was extremely happy about this even though he knew Anders still searched for his next escape route and still offered his arse to receptive Templars when he was caught. There were a couple of nights the teen had been already loose and slick when he joined Karl in bed. Karl didn’t speak about his worries, just watched closely for any small sign that Anders had chosen the wrong Templar.

Inevitably Anders grew restless. It was only a matter of time before he escaped again and Karl both dreaded and longed for the day.

*

Anders finished tying the last bed sheet onto the long rope he’d created and yanked hard to make sure the knot would hold. He pushed open the small window and stuck his head out to make sure the area was deserted. The rope was thrown out the window, one end tied to a stone statue that had been inexplicably stored in the large room. He looked out again trying to judge the distance from the end of the rope to the ground. There was still a bit of distance but he hoped that it wouldn’t be too far to jump.

He pulled up the sheets and untied the end from the statue. It was hidden in a nearby crate and Anders closed the window. Brushing off his robes he quietly headed for the door. With the rope complete he could leave anytime he wanted. Anders knew it would be soon, within the next day or two. He wanted to give Neria one more ride on her self-proclaimed favorite dick before he left. Saying goodbye to Karl would be the most difficult thing but he couldn’t stand being in the Tower anymore.

Cautiously he peeked out the door and hurried down the empty hall. He was headed for his own room tonight for what he hoped was the last meeting with Kendal. The Templar’s help right before his Harrowing had been invaluable. Anders felt no particular obligation to him for this and it wasn’t how they’d come to this arrangement. Kendal had a knack for catching him sneaking around in the halls. So much so that Anders suspected he wandered around late in the evenings looking for him.

Rather than risk compromising his plans he’d made a deal. Once a week for the last five weeks he entertained the Templar in his room. Kendal was always courteous and always made sure Anders enjoyed himself. He was never rough, never left a single mark anywhere and had even let Anders fuck him one memorable evening. Despite all this he’d be glad to have it over with. Anders didn’t trust his motives. Keeping this liaison from Karl was beginning to wear on his conscious too. His mentor would only worry.

Kendal was standing in the corner to the left of his door when Anders entered. His armor was missing as usual and his shirt was on the floor as well as his trousers. His smallclothes were around his thighs and his impressive cock was already fully erect. Kendal smirked and wrapped his fingers around it. Silently Anders disrobed as he watched the Templar stroke himself.

“Where would you like me this evening Ser,” Anders said softly when he was completely naked.

“Almost ready?” Kendal said pushing down his smallclothes. “I think I’m going to miss your beautiful tight arse.” He crossed the room and gripped Anders’ arse, a cheek in each hand. They now stood eye to eye and Anders frowned as he pulled them together. Kendal smirked and began kneading his arse. “Let’s start with you sitting on my lap so I can watch your prick get stiff.”

Anders was let go and Kendal stepped back. He sat on the bed and leaned back. Glancing at the doorway first to make sure no one was watching Anders followed and straddled his lap. After a quick grease spell he lowered himself slowly onto Kendal’s cock. The Templar had a fistful of blanket in each hand, his eyes hooded with a look of pure bliss on his face. He couldn’t help a smirk as wiggled to settle more comfortably, clenching around the cock in his hole just to hear that sharp little gasp.

By now the rhythm was second nature as he rose and sunk. Kendal hummed and Anders temporarily forgot his reservations through the pleasure of a cock sliding in and out of his arse. His prick might have begun completely flaccid but it was soon bouncing along with him as he rode Kendal’s dick. Before Anders could really start chasing his release Kendal stopped him. He knelt on the floor at the Templar’s direction, his arms crossed on the bed with his head resting atop them.

He sensed Kendal looming over him and bit his lip when he felt a hand on his balls. Kendal gently pulled them up and whispered in his ear, “Legs tight boy. You’ll love this.”

Quietly Anders moved his knees closer until his thighs were pressed together. He couldn’t hold in a small gasp when his cock was stroked a few times. Kendal spread his arse cheeks and pushed his cock slowly inside. When their hips were flush Kendal gripped his shoulders. Slowly out and back in, Kendal shifted slightly until he found that spot. Anders groaned softly and Kendal made a satisfied noise. Without warning Kendal’s pace increased dramatically. 

Shallow and incredibly fast, Kendal went deep enough to graze Anders’ happy spot. It soon had him with a mouthful of his blanket to keep quiet. Tension coiled in his gut but when Anders was positive that tension would explode Kendal hilted himself and paused. Anders let out a disappointed moan, muffled by the blanket still clamped tightly between his teeth.

“Deep and slow now,” Kendal said softly. “Maker I’m going to miss your tight hole.”

When he resumed seconds later his thrusts were indeed deep and slow. Anders whimpered briefly. It still felt good but it wasn’t enough to push him over the edge. Kendal squeezed one shoulder and continued his slow thrusting.

“I was nearly there,” Anders whined softly.

“I know,” Kendal said smugly in his ear. “Trust me boy. We’ll get there. You’ll sleep like an ignorant farmer afterwards.”

“How do you know that?” he asked.

“You’re not the first mage I’ve ever fucked boy. You are the youngest though.”

Before Anders could even begin to form a reply his pace sped. Tension wound tight once more and again Kendal stopped when just a few more thrusts would have pushed him over. He slowed and sped twice more. Anders was nearly ready to beg, his arms shaking, his legs ready to give way, his neglected cock throbbing. Above him Kendal panted heavily. Previously his hands had never moved from Anders’ shoulders but they did when he stopped thrusting this time. Anders let out a strangled cry, still muffled by his blanket, in pure frustration.

“Maker! Please would you just keep going!” Anders moaned in exasperation. “I need to. Please, please, please.”

Kendal didn’t respond with words but shifted slightly behind him. Hands appeared at his hips and he was yanked backwards hard. Their hips slammed together and he quickly buried his face in his mattress. Mere moments of hard fast thrusts finally pushed Anders over. He screamed silently and saw stars behind his tightly shut eyelids as all that tension released in a great rush. Behind him he was barely aware of Kendal groaning.

“Maker fuck,” Kendal exclaimed breathlessly. “Young.”

“Whazzat,” Anders managed fuzzily.

“It means you’ve spoiled me,” he replied tiredly.

Anders was vaguely aware of him pulling out and moving away. After a minute or two he made it on top of his bed. He was almost asleep when Kendal disturbed him by sitting on the edge of the bed. The Templar was dressed though still panting heavily. His arse was caressed before he felt Kendal gingerly pull at one cheek. He groaned softly at the rag brushing against his abused hole.

“Might want to heal yourself when you can think straight,” Kendal said softly. “You’re an amazing fuck Anders.” His arse was caressed again before Kendal stood. “I hope I never see you again boy.”

He listened to soft footsteps getting further away, too tired and relaxed to wonder just how Kendal knew he would soon be gone.


	14. Chapter 14

The room was dark and Karl was lying under his covers, awake and waiting. Anders didn’t always sneak into his room at night but it happened often enough that he’d gotten used to sleeping with another person. Since his harrowing, Karl had been expecting his former apprentice to disappear. He had been showing the signs for quite some time that the Tower was grating on him. Karl hated the idea of Anders leaving but knew if he stayed that he would be miserable.

A shadow in his doorway made Karl’s heart race for a moment before he recognized Anders’ silhouette. He sighed in relief as the teen crawled onto the bed, straddling his legs and leaning over wordlessly. Their lips met and his fears disappeared in the wake of desire. Anders wasn’t hurried, slowly undressing, kissing, touching, caressing. Karl didn’t allow himself to think, only to enjoy the young man writhing eagerly on his lap as he ran his own hands along the familiar planes of his body.

Karl lay on his side under the blankets after they peaked, Anders in front of him. Their torsos were flush, their hips pressed together and his knees tucked into the hollow of Anders’. His arm was over the younger man’s side with his hand curled up next to his chest. His breathing had evened out and his eyelids were growing heavy.

Anders had been unusually quiet since he’d entered. Normally they’d talk a bit in hushed whispers before they either went to sleep or sated their lust for each other. Karl was more concerned now that the act was done. Anders had been extra attentive tonight and even though he was tired Karl forced his eyes to stay open. He listened to Anders’ quiet breathing and felt a hand over his, rubbing the back lightly. Karl kissed the back of his head.

“Is something wrong?” he asked softly.

“Come with me,” Anders whispered after a long pause.

“I wish I could,” said Karl sadly. “I don’t think I could fit in out there. I can help more apprentices like you if I stay here. Anders…”

“I understand,” said Anders earnestly. “I had to try.”

His hand was squeezed and Karl held in a sigh. “When?”

“Soon.” Anders carefully rolled to face him and caressed his cheek. “I’m going to miss you Karl.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Karl said, unable to manage even a small smile. He took Anders’ hand and twined their fingers. “Good night.”

“Good night…” Anders paused and bit his bottom lip. Whatever he wanted to add remained unsaid as he kissed Karl once more.

He was glad Anders seemed to understand. The less Karl knew of his intended exit the safer it was for him. The things that couldn’t be spoken hung between them, known by both but never admitted aloud. They fell asleep soon after. Karl woke briefly when Anders left for his own room, the teens lips pressed lightly to his forehead. He reached out a hand and Anders gripped it tightly for a moment then he was gone. It would be six months before Karl saw him again.

The days after Anders’ escape were filled with questions. Despite their careful secrecy it was well known that Karl and Anders were very close to each other. The only lie Karl told was of his knowledge that Anders intended to escape. His young lover had never shared his plans and Karl had never asked.

After the ruckus had died down life for Karl fell into his old routine. He was finally assigned a new apprentice and Karl was glad she was nothing like Anders. Gradually he sought out his peers a little more often. Even with Anders sharing his bed most nights he had still visited closets and dark corners with others. He hoped no one would notice a slow increase and stop to wonder why his need for distractions had suddenly increased.

Karl did his best to hide his melancholy. He missed Anders terribly but was also glad he was gone. The longer Anders remained out of the Tower the easier it became. The ache in his heart gradually lessened but it never disappeared entirely. He had begun to hope that Anders had escaped for good when the rumors began.

An apostate had been caught somewhere along the south road. It wasn’t that the Templars managed to catch an apostate but how that made his heart fall. A cart overturned in the road and the mage had supposedly stopped to help the injured victims despite the Templars in pursuit. A few days of anticipation confirmed the mage was Anders. His heart constricted with conflicting emotion as he watched him led below.

Disappointment warred with eagerness at seeing him again. Anders hadn’t emerged from the dungeons. Karl tried to concentrate on his duties and not think of the young man alone in the depths of the Tower. He tried not to worry about his safety but the condition Karl had found him in last time was constantly breaking into his thoughts. Another worry that frequently distracted him was wondering if Anders still felt the same way despite the months apart in between.

Since Anders was no longer an apprentice Karl had no idea when he would actually be released. For five weeks he listened to Templar gossip and anxiously watched the hallways. He asked the nicer Templar guards if Anders had been released every so often. Because he didn’t want to raise suspicion he didn’t ask as often as he wanted.

There was one Templar that knew how anxious he was. Kendal didn’t seek him out but the few times their paths crossed he quietly assured Karl that Anders was fine. Rather than providing comfort it created more worry and a bit of jealousy. The Templar had been far too interested in Anders before and he wasn’t surprised that Kendal seemed to be keeping tabs on him. Karl worried about what might be happening down there and hated the fact that Kendal could see him.

As closely as he watched and listened, Anders still surprised him. He was walking slowly to the cafeteria for lunch scanning the hall ahead when someone fell into step beside him. Karl just managed to stop himself from grabbing Anders and pulling him into a tight hug when he glanced over. His mouth dropped open and he stopped. Anders stopped as well, hands clasped behind his back and smiling sheepishly.

“Anders,” Karl said softly.

“Hello Enchanter Thekla,” Anders said cheerfully. His expression became uncertain for a moment before he gestured down the hall. “Sit with me?”

“I’d love to,” said Karl smiling.

Returning to his confident veneer Anders smiled and they started down the hall. Karl noticed he was a bit taller and had lost any remaining awkwardness. He looked a little different, his hair a touch longer and his muscles a touch firmer. There were so many questions he wanted to ask but Karl held his tongue. Resisting the urge to pull him into the nearest closet took a lot of will power. He still didn’t know if Anders felt the same as he had before.

When they arrived at the cafeteria Karl noticed the whispers. People pointed and spoke softly behind their hands to their companions. Anders didn’t seem affected by it or the few people who deliberately stepped away from him until they were seated at a table by themselves. He scowled into his plate and picked up his fork.

“You’d think I was diseased the way some of them act,” Anders muttered bitterly. “I think I preferred the nosey whispers the last time I was caught.”

Karl looked around and saw several people staring. Despite the rumors it would no doubt cause he reached under the table and rubbed Anders’ thigh. “They don’t understand you.”

“I don’t understand them either,” said Anders softly. His expression became wistful as he continued. “You wouldn’t believe some of the things I saw and did out there.”

“I’m sure you’ll tell me later,” Karl said.

“Are you free after lunch?” Anders asked. “I’m not done being punished but I’m not expected to scrub anything until after classes are done.”

“I am. We can go to the library or… somewhere else if you prefer.”

“Somewhere else.” Anders glanced at him and grinned. “It’s been a while.”

“Are you all right Anders? Did anything happen down there?”

“Not like last time,” said Anders soothingly. “Ser Kendal kept me from going crazy. Mr. Wiggums found his way down and visited me a couple of times. It was lonely but not too bad.”

Karl frowned and squeezed his thigh. He didn’t say anything however. Anders didn’t seem worried about the Templar and his continued interest. He could only trust Anders to be careful. They ate quickly and ended up in his room. Their hands wandered bodies, their lips pressed together. Completely undressing was too dangerous but Karl was satisfied with his skirts up, Anders’ skirts tucked into his belt as he slammed into Karl. After a very brief amount of cuddling Karl led them down to the library where they could be seen talking, hoping no one was too curious about where they’d been in between.


	15. Chapter 15

After a while the excitement died down and things basically returned to the way they had been. A few of the mages shunned Anders but there were still plenty willing to go behind the bookcases with him. He spent most of his nights in Karl’s bed, sneaking back and forth before morning truly began. Kendal still hung around him a lot and Anders did lift his skirts for the Templar often enough but it wasn’t a regular thing like it had been. Sneaking behind the bookcases with Neria was a little more dangerous and he appreciated the risks Karl had taken for him a little more. It was all boring routine and he missed the freedom of life outside of the Tower.

Anders hadn’t given up on escape. He searched for another way out of the Tower and began planning between scrubbing hallways, the infirmary and frequent visits to closets. Finding that all of his previous exits on the lower floors had been blocked off somehow there was only the windows higher up. Since he didn’t really want to try and gather enough sheets for another rope he had to think of a different way. Oddly enough it was Kendal that gave him an idea.

Sneaking up to the Templar floor was extremely dangerous but Anders was very cautious. Slowly he began collecting pieces of armor and hiding them in one of the little used storage closets on the infirmary floor. Months of collecting had finally paid off and he only needed a helmet. He was fairly happy as he slipped into Karl’s room after hiding the gauntlets he’d taken with the rest of it. Instead of tucked into bed he found his lover sitting at his desk, head in his hands with a candle still burning.

Karl didn’t look around when he slipped in and Anders started over to him, pausing when he kicked a balled up piece of parchment. Anders bent to pick it up and smoothed it out. What he read sent his heart to his shoes. He dropped the note and shuffled woodenly to where Karl still sat. Karl turned slightly and wrapped his arms around Anders’ waist, his face buried in his stomach. Anders held him, running his fingers through his hair. In the morning Karl was leaving Kinloch Hold, having been transferred to the Gallows in Kirkwall. It was a place with a bad reputation.

“I love you Anders,” Karl murmured holding him tighter. “I have for a long time.”

“I love you too,” he said softly. “I’ll come after you. I’ll get you out of there. I promise.”

Gently he coaxed Karl to the bed. They spent quite a bit of time simply holding each other. Eventually their clothes ended up on the floor and Anders spent the rest of the night in his bed. In the morning the Templar sent for him was Kendal. He waited in the doorway, his back turned to them while Karl dressed and gathered his few belongings. Anders watched numbly from the bed and pulled the covers closer around him when they were gone. Less than two weeks later he walked out the front doors of the Tower in his stolen Templar armor.

He made straight for Denerim, ditching the heavy armor along the way. Once there he was dismayed to discover passage to Kirkwall was expensive. Anders hung around the docks for a while and decided sneaking aboard a ship was too risky. While trying to figure out how he could make the coin he needed without resorting to theft or scaring someone spitless with his magic, he ran across the Pearl. For months he worked there, saving what he could. When he finally had enough Anders booked passage on the next ship bound for Kirkwall. He was caught on the docks before boarding the ship.

The trip back to Kinloch Hold was arduous. The Templars had never been gentle with him but they seemed angrier than before. Once there he was publicly whipped and thrown in the dungeons, still bleeding and naked. He wasn’t sure how long he lay on the floor of his cell, furious and in pain, before the barred door rattled open. The voice he heard didn’t surprise him at all.

“Shit,” Kendal muttered. “That’s worse than I thought it would be. I’ll be back.”

Anders turned his head and said nothing. He heard cell door and silence fell again. Time passed and he hadn’t moved when Kendal returned. There was a familiar gasp and he heard hurried footsteps. Anders stayed silent and held perfectly still, every muscle tensing in anticipation. Neria lightly touched his back and he couldn’t hold in a whimper.

“I need water,” she said in a shaky voice. “And bring him something to wear for the Maker’s sake.”

Armored footsteps faded quickly away and Anders turned his head. “Why did he bring you?” he asked flatly.

“Because I didn’t watch,” Neria said softly. “I couldn’t. Oh Anders…”

“I’ll be fine,” he said burying his face in his arms.

He felt her fingers carding through his hair. When Kendal returned the next twenty minutes were almost as excruciating as the whipping had been. Neria was as gentle as she could be but he still felt tears welling throughout the whole process. She helped him to his feet and wrapped his entire torso in bandages. Anders stared over her head at Kendal standing in the doorway of the cell, struggling with hatred for all Templars. Kendal had always been sort of nice but he wondered now, as he had many times in the past, just what the man wanted from him. Neria helped him into the robes and stood for a moment looking up at him.

“Come on,” Kendal said somewhat impatiently. “I’ve got to get you back up to the infirmary.”

Neria scowled as she turned her head. Kendal stared impassively back and she huffed as she turned back to him. She took his hands and he looked down at her and smiled briefly, squeezing her hands in thanks. When she reluctantly started for the door Anders locked his gaze on Kendal and said in a loud clear voice, “Be careful Neria.”

“I don’t like girls,” Kendal snorted as he moved out of the doorway. “You know that, boy.”

“You’ll need to change the bandage tomorrow,” Neria said calmly. “Rub an elfroot potion onto his back if you can first.”

“He’ll live,” said Kendal as the cell door slammed shut. “I’ll see to that.”

Anders curled up on the cot and listened to their footsteps fade. Kendal did return the next day with a potion and fresh bandages. He wasn’t nearly as gentle as Neria had been. Anders bit his tongue to keep silent but he couldn’t stop the tears that flowed silently down his cheeks. Every day the Templar returned until the wounds were scabbed over. Kendal chattered about what was going on upstairs but it took a while for Anders to respond to anything he said. He was still furious but solitary was lonely and besides Mr. Wiggums, Kendal was the only friendly face he saw.

It was shaping up to be like every other stint he’d done in solitary. Kendal showed up and they talked for a while. Mr. Wiggums found his way down and purred in his lap for a while. Almost two months in the pattern changed. He was woken roughly, fighting the gauntleted hands that tore at his clothes. Fighting earned him a fist in his gut and he fought only for breath afterwards, unable to stop them from stripping him and shackling him to the wall.

He pulled at the chains as the group of Templars backed away. Anders screamed in shocked pain when the first lash landed on his shoulder blades. When they were through he felt nothing as he hung limply in the manacles. The cell was deathly silent and Anders had no idea how long he hung there. Finally he heard a voice.

“Bah. Clean him up. Make sure you do a good job. If he dies from this there’ll be an investigation.”

There was clanking as they left. Several minutes later he heard grumbling and screamed again as his numb back turned to fire all over again. The Templar wasn’t gentle at all as he washed away blood and rubbed in a potion. The manacles were unlocked and Anders dropped to the floor.

“See you in a month or so,” the Templar sneered as he left.

Eventually Anders made it to his cot, curled up and slept. Kendal brought him a new set of robes along with another potion and bandages when he discovered what had happened a couple of days later. The angry cursing from the Templar was enough to let Anders know he didn’t have anything to do with it. Over the course of a month and a half he healed but didn’t forget. Anders didn’t fight them when they showed up again.

It was a repeat of what had happened before. He was stripped, whipped then left for a while. The Templar that cleaned him up wasn’t gentle about it but he didn’t seem to be trying to hurt him more. The slick potion was rubbed in but instead of unlocking the manacles and leaving he felt those hands slide from his back to his arse.

“Maker you have such a pretty arse,” the Templar said huskily. “I can see why Kendal likes it.”

“Go for it,” Anders croaked after a moment of thought. “I can’t stop you.”

The Templar snorted but his hands lingered, rubbing and squeezing. Eventually he felt those hands pulling at his hips and he found enough strength to stay upright. Anders wasn’t exactly excited when he felt his entrance begin to stretch around the Templar’s cock. He closed his eyes and imagined he was at the Pearl, catering to one of the kinkier customers.

“Think I’ll volunteer for clean up next time,” the Templar said when he was through. “Pretty arse and pretty moans too. You’re a good whore.”

“See you in a month or so,” Anders said weakly after he had been released.

They weren’t going to turn him or break him. Whatever it took to survive he’d do it. He had made a promise and he wasn’t going to break it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got an epilogue coming up and this is done. I'm not real happy with this chapter but I want it finished.


	16. Epilogue

Anders sat in the dark clinic on one of the cots. With his elbows on his knees he leaned forward and held his head between his hands. Tears fell silently down between his feet. He’d been too late after all. Karl had been Tranquil, now dead at his own request. He didn’t know how Justice had given him his mind back but it had been heartbreaking when it didn’t last. Perhaps he would try and figure it out some day but right now there was only grief.

The knock on his door was unexpected. He hadn’t lit the lantern. After a moment the knock sounded again. The muffled voice he heard through it surprised him.

“Anders? It’s Hawke. Are you in there?”

Slowly Anders stood and shuffled to the door, swiping at his cheeks along the way. After another knock and calling his name again, Anders opened the door. Hawke stood on the other side, his dark eyes worried. He took a hesitant step forward and reached for Anders’ arm, stopping just shy of touching him.

“Are you all right?” Hawke asked. Before Anders could answer he smacked his forehead with his palm and continued, frustrated with himself. “Of course you’re not all right.” Hawke ran his hands down his chest nervously. “I meant… I’m sorry.”

A smile flickered across Anders’ face and he gestured towards the back of the clinic. “Come in. I suppose you want the maps.”

“That can wait,” Hawke said softly, brows pulled down and forehead wrinkled in concern. “He meant a lot to you. I… didn’t know if you had anyone… and… I didn’t… don’t… want you to be alone.”

“That’s… how did you know that?” said Anders unsure how to react.

“Even Carver isn’t _that_ thick,” said Hawke with a brief smile. He looked down at his feet for a moment and was frowning when he looked back up. “When we lost Bethany… my sister… I don’t know what I would have done without the others. Carver, Mother… even Aveline. We were all grieving. I… don’t think you should have to go through the worst alone.”

“You’re a rare man Hawke,” Anders said with a small smile. He sighed and waved him in again. “I wouldn’t mind some company.”


End file.
